Der Magische Wald
by The Chaos of Crimson
Summary: In a world of magic, four cats are set to become the most powerfulest of all. Unaware, the Clans go on with their natural lives. But among this, light and dark battle, each side trying to take over their host's mind towards their own paths of salvation, or death. (Oc Submittion)
1. Prologue

**Okay so this is really just to feed my magical obsession right now. Since i've really been into that, and all this crazy stuff. So if this isn't like the regular stories I do, with more natural warrior cats and all, then thats why. Other than my very old Oc submittion of Radiation Spill, I haven't done anything like this in awhile.**

**So here are the rules to the Oc submittion. Cause I don't want over powered characters, but also want this to be a cool story that I'll have fun writing.**

**First off, the powers can't be to overpowered, of course. Their powers are limited, mostly to natural stuff and all that, (No random summoning bricks out of thin air.) But stuff like able to make rocks come out of the earth, from where they naturally are is fine, or helping/having plants grow.**

**The powers strength also deals with their age and family. If they are well-known as a family with high-strength powers, its because thats passed down by genetics, (also will influence what type of powers their kits will have.) Now that also means that there will be cats who have very weak powers, or powers that seem like there not even there. And thats perfectly okay too.**

**The leaders are one of the most powerful, with their nine lives they also get StarClan's help in getting more strength. But this also plays in with, if a cat is horrid as a leader, StarClan can strip them of their powers completely, or half-way.**

**Medicine cats are much the same. When an apprentice decides to become a medicine cat StarClan will start to influence their powers to be more healing. Or helping the herbs to grow, stuff like that. And they strengthen the powers when they are welcomed as fully-fledged medicine cats.**

**Now get creative with these powers. Just nothing _too_ far out of the range of stupidity please. If you do, then I'll just ask for you to change some things and then add your character once you do.**

**Also, this is just being added at 3/12/20, here is how you figure out your powers. An apprentice is tooken into a long sleep with some herbs that the medicine cat prepared. During this sleep StarClan members will come to you and tell you of your power, and how to use it slightly. The other way is that you figure it out as a kit, possibly near five or six moons, or at birth there can be something that hints to it. (Like ice forming at the kits paws when it's born)**

**And finally, here is the Oc Submittion sheet.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Powers:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Other:**

**The Clans are FunkeClan (SparkClan), SturmClan (StormClan), StrichClan (DashClan), and WaldClan (ForestClan)**,** along with Shadow's Rogue Group.**

**_FunkeClan_\- **_This Clan is very energetic. They live within the moorlands, with hills running across their paths. They are known to be cheery, happy and go-lucky cats. _

**Territory- **_A large moorland with short grass, they are the top right corner of the map. They have very few trees placed around their moors, and the ones that are there are oaks._

**Prey- **_Mainly rabbits, they also feed on mice, voles, occasional birds, and gophers._

_**SturmClan-** These cats are the dark Clan. Angry and often found to be the ones stealing prey, they have very little patience, and hate having to deal with the Code. The other three Clans often think of them as rogues more than Clanners._

**Territory- **_They live in a thick oak forest, little light comes through. They are the bottom right part of the map. There is a patch of land near the FunkeClan border that was once on fire, burnt down to a few tree stumps and ash-cased trees that have been killed and stripped of their branches and or leaves. _

**Prey- **_They eat from birds, rabbits, mice, voles, and much more. Not very picky eaters, they have been known to try and take down hawks or even foxes for food._

**_StrichClan- _**_These cats are much like FunkeClan, energetic, lives within the moorlands and such. But they are also more aggressive, known to be very territorial and don't care much for anyone outside their Clan. They are picky, hateful and resentful, seen growling and snarling at the other Clans. But within their Clan, they can be the same, or completely helpful and sweet, depends on what cat they are talking to._

**Terriotry- **_They live on the moorlands, on the top left side of the map. They have no trees, only short grass and a flat landscape. There is a farm of cows and chickens to the far left of them, and a pond near the center of their territory._

**Prey- **_They cat from rabbits, mice, birds, gophers, hawks, and if they can catch the chickens from the farm. _

_**WaldClan-** Nice and calm, these cats like to keep peace and try to help out. Always welcoming new members, they are one of the biggest and most accepting of all the Clans. But they do follow the Code very strictly, not wanting to displeased StarClan at all. And they also have a special place for cats to give offerings to StarClan._

**Territory- **_The bottem left half of the map, they live in a much more spaceious forest of oak, pine and spruce. With some creeks running through their territory, and a giant old tree that serves as their camp. The tree is so big that only about a quarter of it is still around, going about half-way through their entire territory and big enough on the hollowed inside to fit them. _

**Prey- **_Mice, Rabbits, fish, birds, bugs sometimes, some plants that are safe to eat, and almost anything else._

_**Shadow's Rogue-Group-** A rogue group near the border of SturmClan. They are lead by Shadow and the Co-leader, Ghost. These cats have studied the way Clan cats lived, and tried to mimic it. Made up of many rogues, loners and former kittypets._

**Territory- **_Their territory consits of mainly grasslands. With a hill made of dirt and gravel, with large sun-baked stones scattering the hillside. This is where their camp is, and it was made by Shadow who used his powers to bend the earth at his will. They also have a spot called Pasque's Meadow, where she had made a safe calm meadow for her and the animals, ex; rabbits, birds._

**Prey- **_They eat just about anything, none of them are really picky at this because alot of them had lived in Twolegplaces where there was rats and twoleg trash to eat._

**(3-21-20) Now we are going to talk about the monsters, demi-Gods, Gods, and Goddessess, or as they are just called "Forces", that will be apart of this story. First off, these are creatures that rule along with the mortals, and with StarClan. These Clans still do believe deeply in StarClan and all that, but there is also other forced that play in their world.**

**Now here are the rules to someone creating one of these forces for the story.**

**1) Nothing stupid, I won't tolerate trolls, and don't want to wast my, or anyone else's, time on something that isn't treated correctly, that is why there are these rules.**

**2) ****Let these forces have a story. Why are they here? Why do they even care for these cats instead of the kittypets, or rogues? Tell me why these are here, and why, and how the Clans know them, and interact with them, why they are praised, preyed to, or to be feared by the Clans.**

**3) For the demi-Gods, Gods, and Goddessess, tell me how they became. Or what they are here for, example is the Greek Gods, like the God of the ocean, of love, and all that.**

**4) If you want one of your forces to be of just one Clan, then state so. If you don't then i'm going to let them be known, or interactive, with all the Clans. Also if you want to do this, then tell me _why_ its just this one Clan.**

**5) Just have fun! I know I'm kinda making this story have a lot of rules for the characters, but that is because of the whole magic stuff, and don't want the story to have overpowered cats, or forces.** **Also don't be afriad to make the Forces to look kinda weird!**

**Now here is the Oc Submittion for the Forces.**

**Name: (Either from life or one they adopted after death.)**

**Age: (Optional)**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality: (Like how do they act to the Clanners.)**

**Power: (****Or if their a God, then what are they the God of?)**

**Symbol: (Like to let someone know that they are watching, or near. Ex: flowers for a God/ Goddesses of spring)**

**Other: (Anything you want to add, like a story or such.)**

* * *

**Prolouge**

Rain fell as the queen padded through the woods. Ears perked, fear-scent raising off her pelt. It had been almost a moon since her kits had been born, and one wasn't right. It was a very small tom, but he had a front paw that was twisted since birth.

She feared what her Clanmates might think. What if he had been cursed by something unholy? _Did the Dark Forest already mark my little baby? _

Stopping at the base of a tree trunk she glanced around. The forest was dancing with shadows. The full moon blazing above, shining in all it's glory. The she-cat had only a mere second to see the shadow that leaped out. It's claws ripping through her throat, blood gushing onto the forest grass underpaw.

The shadow didn't flinch as she tried to fight back. Instead it kicked her body away without a flutter of it's eyes. Moving closer to the small birthing den it hissed, eyes training onto the deformed tom.

"He'll lead the destruction that will break the sky, and rattle the earth."

* * *

**FunkeClan**

**LEADER-** _Willowstar- _dark gray she-cat with green eyes. (Mate; Sleekheart)

**DEPUTY-** _Dustypelt- _soild light brown she-cat, greenish-yellow eyes. (Mate; Bloompelt)

**APPRENTICE--_ WILDPAW_**

**MEDICINE CAT-** _Flutterwing- _light brown tom white patches, green eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE-** _Galepaw- _silver cat w/ heterochromia (left; amber, right; green)

**WARRIORS-**

_Nightfall- _pure black tom with white paws and brown, dark, nearly black, eyes.

**APPRENTICE-- _FOXPAW_**

_Tansyheart- _light ginger she-cat with darker stripes and green eyes.

_Hazelwind- _big silvery-white tabby tom with black paws and greenish-yellow eyes.

**APPRENTICE--_RABBITPA_****_W_**

_Nightleaf- _muscular pure black she-cat with very faint tabby markings and amber eyes.

**APPRENTICE--_ MOSSPAW_**

_Smallfire- _small lithe black and white patched tom w/ firey amber-orange eyes, few minor burns.

_Cloudface- _fluffy white tom with green eyes.

**APPRENTICE-- _SHARPPAW_**

_Dapplerun- _calico she-cat w/ dark blue eyes and white paws. (Mate; Hareleap)

_Hareleap- _pale brown tom w/ yellow eyes. (Mate; Dapplerun)

**APPRENTICE-- _BLASTPAW_**

**QUEENS-**

_Sleekheart- _pale ginger she-cat with brown eyes. (Mate; Willowstar -- Adopted Kits, Riverkit, dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes Streamkit, turtoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, Thistlekit, calico brown tom w/ amber eyes,)

_Bloompelt- _white and black she-cat, cornflower blue eyes. (Mother of Dustypelt's kits--Almondkit, tiny brown tom w/ green eyes, Seedkit, white she-cat w/ black speckles, Nutkit, brown tom w/ darker paws ears and chest,)

**APPRENTICES-**

_Rabbitpaw- _ginger tom with green eyes and a bobbed tail.

_Foxpaw- _dark ginger she-cat with a long tail and green eyes.

_Mosspaw- _pretty brow tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes.

_Blastpaw- _small, lithe white she-cat with very bright amber eyes and a large ginger patch on her flank.

_Sharppaw- _slender, dusty tabby tom w/ very dark yellowish-green eyes.

_Wildpaw- _long-haired calico tom w/ large pale yellow eyes and tufted ears.

**ELDERS-**

_Garlicfoot- _large cream tom with orange eyes and a scar on his right flank.

**SturmClan**

**LEADER-** _Ravenstar- _muscular, pure black tom w/ glassy blue eyes and a short tail. (Mate; Silversong)

**DEPUTY-** _Maplefall- _calico tom with amber eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT-** _Shadowpool-_ lithe, dark silver and gray tom w/ glassy blue eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE-** _Greenpaw- _red and black tortoiseshell w/ dusty green eyes.

**WARRIORS-**

_Blankface- _white cat with icy blue eyes, and dark black tabby markings on their face, long tail and webbed paws.

_Shatteredhead- _small, thin, coal-gray she-cat w/ one dark amber eye, the left side of her face is torn and scarred, the eye ripped out, the left side of her muzzle showing bone and some of her teeth.

_Birdwing- _blueish-gray tom with green eyes. (Mates; Frostnose and Honeyflower)

_Frostnose- _white and gray tom with icy blue eyes. (Mates; Birdwing and Honeyflower)

_Rollpelt- _red and black tortoiseshell w/ pale blue eyes.

_Ravenclaw- _dark gray tom w/ dark blue eyes.

_Silversong- _pretty silver tabby she-cat w/ yellow eyes, very fluffy. (Mate; Ravenstar)

_Toadbelly-_ mucky brown she-cat with lighter brown belly and strange yellow-green eyes. (Mates; Birchfoot, Junipershade)

_Junipershade- _small, blue-gray "smoke" tom w/ dark green eyes. (Mates; Birchfoot, Toadbelly)

_Birchfoot- _huge silver tabby tom w/ pale yellow eyes. (Mates; Junipershade, Toadbelly)

_Shadyleaf- _strong, dark grayish brown tortoiseshell she-cat w/ amber eyes. (Mate; Thorncloud)

**APPRENRICE -- _FLIGHTPAW_**

_Thorncloud- _fluffy black she-cat with silver speckling and bright blue eyes. (Girlfriend; Shadyleaf)

**QUEENS-**

_Honeyflower- _golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Mates; Frostnose and Birdwing -- Kits; Eaglekit, golden tabby tom with icy blue eyes, Icekit, white tom with gray stripes and icy blue eyes, Featherkit, blue-gray she-cat with green eyes,)

_Fernblaze- _dark ginger she-cat w/ amber eyes. (Expecting)

**APPRENTICES-**

_Flightpaw- _silver tabby tom with blue eyes.

**ELDERS-**

_Stoneflame- _dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

**StrichClan**

**LEADER-** _Slashstar- _a hulking pale cream and rose she-cat with white patches, covered in scars, icy blue eyes.

**DEPUTY-** _Sunwillow- _bright ginger tom with black paws and ears, green eyes. (Mate; Silverspeckle)

**MEDICINE CAT-** _Greenfern- _old, light brown tom with green eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE-** _Olivedrop- _gray she-cat w/ bright yellow eyes.

**WARRIORS-**

_Cloverclaw- _white fur and black patches.

_Violetstrike- _very small gray she-cat with misty swirls and large leaf-green eyes.

_Pondflight- _small, pale gray tom w/ white dapples and green eyes. (Mate; Bumbleflower)

_Sageheart- _pure white tom w/ light green eyes and a long tail, deaf.

**APPRENTICE -- _FLASHPAW_**

_Bumbleberry- _muscular pale yellow she-cat w/ dark brown stripes, blue eyes.

**APPRENTICE --_ WERNPAW_**

_Silverspeckle- _thin gray tom with lots of silver speckling and yellow eyes. (Mate; Sunwillow)

**APPRENTICE -- ****_ACORNPAW_**

**QUEENS-**

_Flightpool- _elderly, sleek white she-cat with a long tail, brown tabby spots and paws, deep amber eyes. (Mother of Chard's kits -- kits; Pondkit, white she-cat w/ amber eyes and small black and brown flecks, Gizzardkit, bristled brown tabby tom with light green eyes and white paws,)

_Bramblepetal- _pale ginger tom with a white tail-tip. (Mate; Slightwing -- nursery warrior)

_Slightwing- _small, white furred tom with a slight frame (Expecting Bramblepetal's kits)

_Bumbleflower- _linky brown tabby tom with a bushy tail and blue eyes. (Mate; Pondflight -- permanent queen -- adopted kit; Stonekit, gray tom with brown spots w/ amber eyes,)

**APPRENTICES-**

_Acornpaw- _reddish-brown she-cat w/ frosty blue eyes, a black chest, underbelly and some small black markings on her face.

_Flashpaw- _light brownish gray cat w/ a plump tail and green eyes.

_Wernpaw- _small, pretty dark gray she-cat with some silver speckles and amber eyes.

**ELDERS-**

_Snowycloud- _very old gray she-cat with white speckles and dull blue eyes.

_Mossclaw- _long-legged, dark gray she-cat w/ silver speckles and yellow eyes. (Mate; Shiverleaf)

_Shiverleaf- _small silver tabby tom w/ very sleek fur and green eyes. (Mate; Mossclaw)

**WaldClan**

**LEADER-** _Longstar- _russet tabby tom with dark black stripes, burning amber eyes.

**DEPUTY-** _Graybird- _dark gray tom w/ blue eyes, long faded scar on his left eye from an accident. (Mate; Echoflight)

**MEDICINE CAT-** _Branchpool- _pale coal-gray tom, w/ green eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE-** _Angelpaw- _cream cat w/ amber eyes.

**WARRIORS-**

_Mouseface- _light brown tom with hazel-brown eyes.

_Mothblaze- _golden tom with darker stripes and amber eyes.

_Cherrysong- _creamy ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**APPRENTICE--_ SHELLPAW_**

_Mintshade- _white she-cat with grayish spots, light blue eyes.

_Paleflower- _pale gray she-cat with amber eyes.

_Leopardtail- _light ginger tom with black spots covering his fur and amber eyes.

**APPRENTICE--_WHITEPAW_**

_Brightblaze- _ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes.

_Lionclaw- _light ginger tom with amber eyes. (Mate; Doveleap)

**APPRENTICE--_TWISTPAW_**

_Doveleap- _pale gray she-cat with darker paws and green eyes. (Mate; Lionclaw)

_Frostedfern- _large white tom with very pale amber eyes.

**APPRENTICE-- _SONGPAW_**

_Darkwater- _pure fluffy black she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**QUEENS-**

_Echoflight- _black and white she-cat with green eyes. (Mother of Graybird's kits; Bloosomkit, black she-cat w/ white dapples over fur w/ blue eyes, Petalkit, light gray she-cat w/ white sploches and green eyes, (Only nursing) Sparkkit, calico brown and ginger she-cat w/ green eyes)

**APPRENTICES-**

_Shellpaw- _creamy white tom with blue eyes.

_Songpaw- _silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.

_Whitepaw- _fluffy white she-cat with dark blue eyes.

_Twistpaw- _sleek, black tom with a deformed forepaw, blackish-amber eyes.

_Leopardpaw- _skinny golden-brown she-cat w/ dark brown and black spots, green eyes.

**ELDERS-**

_Dewpelt- _orange tabby she-cat with cold blue eyes.

_Berrysong- _thin orange tabby tom with youthful green eyes.

**Rogue Group -- Lead by Shadow**

**LEADER:** _Shadow- _large black tom with a scar over his right eye, white paws and muzzle, yellow eyes.

**CO-LEADER:** _Ghost-_ pure white save for her paws, which are a deep brown, green eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT:** _Nutmeg- _creamy brown she-cat with warm brown eyes.

**FIGHTERS:**

_Rosy- _base form is pale yellow tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

_Darkness- _lanky, pure black tom with pale amber eyes.

_Fox- _dark ginger she-cat with a fuzzy tail and white paws, dark green eyes.

_Silence- _smoky gray tom with amber eyesm

_Vulture- _lithe grayish-brown cat with amber eyes.

_Midnight- _pretty pure black she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

_Chard- _bulky brown tabby tom with leaf-green eyes and tattered ears. (Mate; Flightpool)

_Coal- _bulky black she-cat with dark ginger and russet streaks and yellow eyes.

_Scorch- _dark ginger and russet patched tom with dark brown paws and amber eyes.

_Cobra- _black tom with stripes, dark green eyes. (Mate; Frost)

_Shell- _chestnut coloured fur with darker swirls pattern on her flank.

**HUNTERS:**

_Spark- _bright ginger and white patched she-cat with green eyes.

_Dusk- _creamy ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes.

_Ebony- _sleek, pure black tom with coal black eyes. (Mate; Lucky)

_Lucky- _golden and white tom with bright blue eyes. (Mate; Ebony)

_Ally- _lithe grayish-blue tabby she-cat eith icy blue eyes.

_Lethal- _dark ginger tabby and white patched she-cat. (Mate; Mae)

_Ember- _lithe smokey gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

_Speckle- _pale gray she-cat with white underbelly, chin, legs and paws, dark amber eyes and gray speckles on the white proportion of her fur.

_Thrush- _pale brown she-cat with white paws and brown eyes.

_Sparrow- _brown on top and an completely white underside, hazel eyes.

**APPRENTICES:**

_Whisper- _white she-cat with dark gray stripes and dull blue eyes.

_Pasque- _long-legged, pale misty gray she-cat with darker gray paws that goes up to her shoulders, pale heather-blue eyes.

**QUEENS:**

_Flurry- _fuzzy dark gray she-cat with white paws and pale green eyes. (Expecting)

_Mae-_ fluffy cream she-cat with pale blue eyes. (Mother of Lethal's kits--Flower, pale cream she-cat amber eyes, Dew, fluffy smoky gray she-cat w/ blue eyes, Dawn, lithe cream tom w/ blue eyes, Morning, small cream tortoiseshell she-cat w/ amber eyes,)

_Frost- _white she-cat with amber eyes. (Mother of Cobra's kits--Postion, white furred tom w/ black paws and ear-tips green eyes, Lark, white tom w/ black speckles and dark green eyes, Fang, black tom w/ amber eyes, Amber, black she-cat w/ white paws and bright amber eyes)

**Kits**

_Thorn- _dark gray tom with dark green eyes.

_Squirrel__-_ dark ginger tom with green eyes.

**Cats Outside The Clans:**

_Molly- _light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes and black paws.

_Ash- _dark gray she-cat with white speckles and dark green eyes.

_Ginger- _ginger tom with amber eyes. (Mate; Lily)

_Lily- _calico and brown she-cat with green eyes. (Mate; Ginger -- Kits; Primrose, light brown and white she-cat w/ green eyes, Hazel, light ginger tom w/ green eyes, Sparkkit, Stonekit, Thistlekit)

_Snowdrop- _white long-haired she-cat with with a black spot above her left eye.

**The Faithful:**

**LEADER: **_Shacktain- _appears as a large russet tabby tom with crimson eyes surrounded by black. (Gods/Goddess)

**FOLLOWERS:**

_Lash- _blueish gray she-cat with pretty green eyes.

**Forces**

**Gods:**

_Night God of the Night- _jet black tom with tiny white speckles, coal black eyes.

_Falcon God of the Sky- _lithe, mottled brown tabby tom with fluffy brown fur and deep amber eyes. (Mate; Patches/Bloodflame)

_Wave God of Water- _large gray tom with sea blue eyes.

_Fog God of Dreams- _black and white tom with greenish-yellow eyes.

**Goddessess:**

_Bloodflame_ _Goddess of Sun and Destruction- _fiery ginger tabby she-cat with bold ginger stripes and flaming amber eyes. (Mate; Falcon)

_Patchs Goddess of Love and Motherhood- _beautiful silvery white she-cat with small black patches and blue eyes. (Mate; Falcon)

_Corvid Goddess of Shadows-_ black fur with a purple sheen, yellow eyes, huge.

_Berryflower the Goddess of Healing- _pretty black and brown tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

**Demi-Gods:**

_Snowfall Demi-God of leafbare__\- _fuzzy white she-cat with gray patches and icy blue eyes.

**Monsters:**

_Nightwing- _large jet black tom with long and sharp teeth and claws, blood-shot red eyes, covered with scars, long, ragged fur.

**The Four Horsemen:**

_Death- _black tom with a skeleton appearance, empty eye sockets, and long sharp hooked claws.

_War- _massive (as big as a lion) reddish brown tom with black eyes and a white face.

_Famine- _pale ginger tom with soild gray eyes.

_Plague- _black tom with soild green eyes.


	2. Chapter One

**Thanks for the character of Longstar! **

**3-6-20 5:12 PM**

* * *

The sun raised over the forest slowly. It's golden rays beaming down. Casting a golden light on everything it touched. There was a rustling in the nursery as two kits tumbled out of the nest. Their strill squeals echoing in the old tree.

Their mother sighed, her dark blue orbs blinking open with narrowed pupils. "Keep quiet," she growled. "I'm trying to sleep."

One of the kits scrapped the earth with her paws. "But ma!" The little she-cat whined, before giving a loud squeak as the queen's paw smacked her muzzle.

"I said out!" Darkwater hissed, her eyes narrowing onto Twistkit. "And stay out of trouble, Deformed!"

Ears flattened to his head the small tom nodded. He waited till Whitekit had walked past him before slipping out of the nursery. It was a nice day out, warm and sunny. He could see the rays just coming into the tree's opening, and some of the holes in the roof made it where there was spotlights in camp.

Whitekit had stuck to his side. Her eyes wide with hurt as she stared at her paws. There wasn't a cut on her muzzle, but Darkwater _had _swatted her. And usually Whitekit wasn't the main focus of the fluffy queens anger, it had always been him.

Wrapping his tail over her shoulders he nodded to the kits play-area. "Do you want to play with the moss-ball? One of the apprentices brought it for us," he padded over to the sandy pit.

It was a large area of sand and dirt. Most of the wood had been rotted away on the top, replaced by brambles and thorns for protection, but sunlight was still let in. There was a small spot of wood that one could sit or lay on, and some rocks placed here and there. Twistkit and Whitekit loved to spend time over at the play-area, mostly because Darkwater kicked them out of the nursery or away from her.

Stumbling over to the sandy pit Twistkit glanced around. The camp had been usually empty since it was the begining of newleaf, and cats were trying to hunt enough prey. But this left them with almost all the space in camp, and they don't have to watch out for the warrior's paws.

Whitekit leaped up, her eyes bright now that they were to the play-area. "Catch!" Her paw wacked the moss-ball towards him. It went flying, just as it went by his head he leaped up and swatted it back.

* * *

**Okay so thank you for the Ocs! This will only be a one-cat POV, so WaldClan is the main focus in this story. But that doesn't mean that we won't see a few POVs throughout the entire book, and some submitted ocs will be used for those little spots of POV for the other Clans.**

**Also if anyone has had ****trouble thinking of powers, use this link and just look at a few. **

_https/powerlisting./wiki/List_of_Kinetic_Abilities_

**Hopefully it's help! **

**3-7-20 7:00 PM**


	3. Chapter Two

**Thanks for the Ocs! And I have a question** **for Icanwrite13--is**** Bloompelt expecting kits _for _her and her mate, or is _she _the surregent mother for another cat? I just want to make sure I'm getting that right.**

**And for Shadowpool, I wasn't completely sure if he was a medicine cat or not because I forgot to add Ranks to the submittion format. But I promise to move him to that rank!**

**Also if I don't get chapters out as much for the weekends is because I have some family business, with one of my Great Aunts in the hospital in very bad condition.** **But this is only for the weekends, since my family is divided and I spend time on my mother's side during the week (for school) and during the weekend I go to my dads side where all of this is going on at.**

**3-8-20 10:04 AM**

* * *

Twistkit leaped over his sister, feeling her ears touch his paws. The young tom had been practicing his leaping, hoping to fix his walk even with the broken paw. It hurt to see the other kits doing this he can't. _But I'll keep praticing, that's what the medicine cat said to do! _

As he turned to see Whitekit the young she-cat had shook her head. Eyes wide with awe as she spotted who had been able to leap over her head, even if it had been off of a stump and Whitekit was very small. "Did you touch my ears?"

Nodding he grinned. "I'm getting better at jump, eh?"

"Yeah, maybe you can come and teach us?" It was Bloosomkit who had spoke. The young black-and-white dappled kit kneading the earth with her eyes shining.

"Sure!" Pride surged through him as he thought of teaching _them _something. For a momemt he felt overwhelmed. What if he messed up and accidentally got one of them hurt? _Just do it. You need the friends. _It was a voice in the back of his mind that said it, but he did agree with that voice.

Bloosomkit was hopping around as he climbed back onto the stump. For a moment he took a breather. It was only a few steps up, but for him not usuing one if his paws it was harder for him. Shaking it off, Twistkit turned to the other two kittens.

"Okay, so we're going to climb up and then just jump. You will need to put more weight onto your back legs," he dropped down into a crouch. His tail thrashing in the air as he bent his front half down more then his hunches. "And wait just second before jumping!" Twistkit tensed up his muscles, feeling his hind legs start to hurt before he jumped.

His paws collided onto the earth as he landed. Twistkit rolled as his legs buckled, wincing softly as his bad paw hit the ground. For a second he stayed on the floor before getting to his paws. "I'm fine!" He announced, which drew a few cats gaze towards them.

Blossomkit purred, she quickly climbed ontop of the stump. Her eyes bright as she looked down, crouching and wiggling her hunches before jumping after him. The black tom gave a startled yowl as the she-cat knocked into him, and the two of them rolled across the floor.

Their was a gasp as one of the queens rushed out of the nursery. It had been Blossomkit's mother, Echoflight. The black-and-white queen lifted both of them up, worry shining in her eyes.

"What happened?" Echoflight demanded, but there wasn't any anger in her tone.

Blossomkit purred. "Twistkit was teaching us to jump!"

The queen turned her gaze to him. For a second he froze. Was she mad at him like how Darkwater got? Crouching down he flattened his ears. _I was only showing them to jump! _He thought, his fur prickling along his spine. _If Darkwater finds out, then i'm going to get in trouble._

Something shifted in the queen's eyes. Resting her tail-tip onto his shoulder she mewed softly. "I believe you, Twistkit, and I promise not to tell Darkwater." Getting to her paws the queen lifted Blossomkit up. "Time to take a nap, Blossomkit."

The black-furred kit whined, her ears flattened to her head. "But _why?"_ The whineful mew turned silent as Echoflight trotted into the nursery.

Twistkit sighed inwardly. His shoulders relaxing as he sat down. He was happy to have gotten out of trouble this easily -- and not to have Darkwater find out. If his stepmother had anything to do with this then he'd could've ended up sleeping outside for a few nights.

But that wasn't all to bad, Darkwater's mate, Frozenfern, was a good cat. And he has often let Twistkit share a nest with him whenever Darkwater had kicked him from the nest. Whitekit sat beside him, her gaze watching the queen and kit go.

"Want to see if the elders have any stories today?" His sister asked, jumping to her paws.

Twistkit purred. "Okay!" Limping off towards the elder's den he glanced one last time towards the nursery. But something made his stomach curl, there was a swift movement in the shadows, and when it reached the light the form vanished before his eyes.

* * *

**3-10-20 5:22 PM**


	4. Chapter Three

**Okay so I love all these characters that are being submitted. And I decided to scrap the whole "one POV" and just wanted to make all them have POV's. So Acornpaw is the POV of StrichClan, ****Blankpaw is the POV for SturmClan, and Wildpaw is the POV for FunkeClan.**

**Also for the POV characters, feel free to have your own characters interact with them. (Like saying they're close friends, or a crush)**

**Twistkit is gay, demisexual.**

**Acornpaw is lesbien.**

**Blankpaw is non-binary and ****polyamorous.**

**Wildpaw is Bisexual.**

**Also thank you for all the elders, Icanwrite13! ****They're perfect, and will definitely help with the elders population in the book.**

**I also need all of the leaders, deputys, and medicine cat slots to be filled up. Remember the rules on their powers, and all that too! **

**3-10-20 9:46 PM**

* * *

The wind lashed through her reddish-brown fur. The she-cat paused, mouth opened slightly as she scented the air. It was a windy day, scents weren't sticking to the ground, and everything was flying past her.

Acornpaw scrapped her paw over the harden soil. Ears flat as her mentor, Silverspeckle, padded up with his ears perked. "Could you find anything?" The tom asked.

Sighing she narrowed her eyes. "No, the stupid wind is blowing everything away!" Frustration crawled through her pelt as she glared at the waving grass. It seemed to taunt her as it swayed, which usually didn't bother her much. But now it was the one thing making her want to attack it, course there wasn't any use to.

Claws flexing she glanced at the WaldClan border. Maybe a patrol would come by and she'd be able to fight off her anger. _But they'll never do that. Stupid goody-two-paws! _

Silverspeckle had padded up to her side. His gaze sweeping across the landscape as he gave a long sigh. "This wind isn't going to help us catch anything. Hopefully Bumbleberry's patrol was more lucky." Turning the older tom headed towards camp.

Giving a long sigh the young she-cat followed. Tail lashing as she glared at anything that moved. There was a few times that she thought there was the smell of mice. But with the harsh winds, she couldn't be one hundred percent sure.

Then there was movement in the grass. Acornpaw paused, ears perked as he mentor continued to walk. The small, fluff apprentice slithered close to the ground. Her eyes trained onto something in the grass, a small movement that she had caught out the corner of her eye.

Moving closer excitement buzzed through her paws. Every hair on her pelt was prickled, forcing her tail to stay still Acornpaw leaped. Claws stretched out they slashed into something, soft and meaty. The animal squeaked as she tossed it into the air, eyes shining as she took a deep breath in with blood filling her senses.

The small critter was a mouse. It's eyes huge as it hit the ground. Acornpaw leaped at it once more. Paws kicking the mouse as she purred, eyes glittering as blood splashed against her muzzle. "Acornpaw, kill the poor thing!" Silverspeckle had trotted up, his ears flat.

_Great, take all the fun out of hunting. _Claws sliding out she slashed its throat. Blood dripped out of the small cut, and she purred, claws digging into the dirt. "It's _dead." _She mewed, eyes narrowing onto the gray tom.

Silverspeckle nodded, jaws open as if he was to say something. But instead he shook his head, turning to where the camp was. "Pick it up," he ordered before slipping off to walk down the trail.

Acornpaw flexed her claws. Looking down at the small mess that she had created. There was something satisfying about the blood that sparkled in the sun in little droplets. The smell that lifted from the battered mouse as she lifted it up into her jaws.

**********

.

Tail lashing the smallish she-cat leaped out. Her teeth were bared into a snarl, paws digging into her enemy's shoulders. The cat grunted, it's eyes narrowing as their face were pushed into the ground. The cat wiggled under her, with with her paws dug firmly into their shoulder they weren't going anywhere.

"Enough!" Bumbleberry's call made her jump slightly. There wasn't any time wasted for Flashpaw to flip her onto her back, their tail lashing as they pinned her.

Acornpaw hissed. "Get off, you fluff-brain!" She spat, teeth bared as the cat stepped to the side.

Their mentor sighed, shaking her head Bumbleberry meowed. "No fighting," turning to her apprentice she added, "good job with that flip. It'll be useful when battling, always take avantage of an enemy's distractions."

Flashpaw nodded. "Okay," pausing they glanced at her. "Sorry." Was all they said before trailing off towards Bumbleberry.

"Better be," she muttered under her breath. Licking down her ruffled fur, the brown she-cat turned to SilverSpeckle. "Can we go hunting?"

Dipping his head the gray-and-silver speckled tom mewed. "Of course, Acornpaw, how about you three go hunting?" He said, flicking a tail-tip at the three apprentices.

"And whoever gets the most prey wins," Sunwillow added.

_Win? _Ears perked she turned her gaze to the deputy. "What would that be?" Asked Acornpaw, with icy eyes trained onto the deputy.

The ginger tom took a moment to think. Licking his chest fur the older tomcat finally mewed. "A moon without cleaning the elder den, and the nursery."

"And can we use our _potestatem?"_ Wernpaw asked, her tail whisking the grasses as she keaded the ground.

There was a moment were the mentors got silent. Each turning to each other, while Bumbleberry finished translating what they had all said with Paw-Speak to Sageheart. "Go ahead," Sunwillow finally said after each warrior nodded.

_But what about mine? _Acornpaw felt her heart sank. Both Flashpaw and Wernpaw could use their powers, or _potestatem_, to locate or chase prey down. And yet, Acornpaw had been told by the stars that she controlled _dogs_. Or, at better said by StarClan, cainies, like dogs, wolves, coyotes, and foxes.

Her mentor had said it was to dangeous to try and control them. Getting to close to one could kill a cat, nonetheless use a power that wasn't at all trained on it. _I'll hunt better then those pesky mouse-brains! _

Ears flattened she watched Flashpaw raced off. His tail streaking out behind him as he disappeared. His sister, Wernpaw, slipped off. Ears angled to listen to the noise of birds nearby.

* * *

**3-12-20 5:03 PM**


	5. Chapter Four

**3-12-20 6:41 PM**

* * *

Rain fell gently as the white cat padded through the forest. It's icy gaze narrowing onto a dark furred tom at the camp's entrance. The cat nodded to them, ears flicking. "Took another walk?" He asked.

Blankpaw nodded. There was no more words after that. Slipping into the camp Blankpaw turned their gaze to the apprentice's den. Inside the den, they found the nest they were looking for. It held a small, fragial-looking apprentice.

The face was covered in the darkness of the night. But Blankpaw could still make out the horrid sight that was their sister. Shatteredpaw had been attacked by a dog when they were young. It had been what lead SturmClan cats to find them, and take them in.

Shatteredpaw's face was fine until you seen the left side. Scarred, the pink flesh was mangled. Her eye had been completely torn out of it's socket, replaced by a large dark pit. Some bone had been broken off, which only made it much more of a larger hole. Her muzzle also had some damage, the jaw bone and some teeth showed through.

Blankpaw narrowed their eyes. It was something they had gotten use to seeing after awhile. And they usually were the only one to stay near Shatteredpaw, as she wasn't much for speaking. Her mind had been scarred just as badly as her face, if much more. _When was the last time I ever heard her speak correctly?_

Gently they dropped what they had been carrying, a large white rose. There was a few bushes growing wildly in the burnt-down area of their territory. And, often enough, they'd bring Shatteredpaw to the rose-spot. She had seemed to really like that area, and they took Shatteredpaw every chance they had.

Their sister didn't move. She was sound asleep, and they wouldn't wake her. Instead Blankpaw curled up close to her, eyes trained onto the single rose as they drifted into a dreamless sleep.

*****

The darkness of the forest only made their white pelt glow more. Tail lashing Blankpaw glanced around, spotting their mentor speaking with her two mates. Paddling up they paused, mid-step as they waited till Toadbelly stopped speaking, her once-soft gaze turning cold as she focused onto them.

"What is it frog-breath?" The warrior snapped, tail lashing as she glared at Blankpaw.

Junipershade shook his head. "Don't be so mean to them, Toadbelly." The shady gray tom mewed softly.

Eyes narrowed the mucky brown she-cat frowned. There was moment that the anger drifted from her eyes as she glanced at Junipershade, before finally sighing. "Fine, what do you need pu-uh-Blankpaw?"

"Can we go hunting? I want to be able to practice my powers." Blankpaw didn't mind the glance between the three warriors as he spoke. It was well known that the flat-toned cat had a very..concerning power.

They could control reptiles, mostly snakes. And while there has been cats able to control things like this, or much worst, they had been born a rogue. And many of their Clanmates still glanced at them with unease, like they'd hurt someone.

Toadbelly nodded, getting to her paws she turned to them. "Go ahead and wait beside the entrance. I'll be there soon,"

Dipping their head Blankpaw turned and quickly padded away. It had already been past dawn, and the snakes would be out with the new warmth from the sun.

Toadbelly didn't take long to get back to her usual snappyness. Tail lashing as she spoke with quick, harsh orders. By time they had gotten to the burnt part of the forest it was sunhigh.

Blankpaw squinted, their icy gaze narrowing with the new brightness. In SturmClan, their entire forest was so dense with the trees that almost no light came in. It was almost always dark, day or night.

"Go ahead and do what you need." Toadbelly huffed. Jaws open to taste the air as she glanced around. "Just hunt something down,"

Blankpaw nodded. "Yes ma'am," was all they said before swiftly moving away. It was easy to find a few snakes sunning themselves on some rocks. Blankpaw stood in front of them, aware one of them was a cotten-mouth, a blackish-brown snake with a white mouth, a very venomous snake.

Tail raised their eyes narrowed as they focused their ears to train onto what the snakes were saying. It had been hard at first, when they were younger, but soon enough the odd hissing became what Blankpaw had come to know as 'Snake-Tongue'.

_"Catsss?" _The largest of the cotten mouths raised it's head.

Blankpaw nodded, flattening themself against the ashy ground. _"Yess." _The hiss rolled off of their toungue in a uneasy way. But Blankpaw ignored it, they had to if they wanted this snake to trust them.

The cotten mouth looked stunned. Eyes trained onto the apprentice before lowering itself back onto the rock. _"Syous __unsdersstands uss?" _

Nodding Blankpaw glanced across the clearing there was a nice rabbit munching on the roses. _Maybe they can help me hunt. _Turning their gaze to the snakes again, Blankpaw hissed. _"Rabssbitss?"_ They flicked their tail-tip to the rabbit.

The cotten mouth seemed to nod before slithering off. It's dark body moving among the ashes that had been stuck on the dusty soil. Blankpaw followed more slowly. Their ears angled to the rabbit as they kept a sight on both the snake and their prey.

The rabbit let out a squeak as the cotten mouth lashed out. It's jaws clinched around it's shoulders for a second before the snake pulled back. The rabbit didn't have much time as it squirmed, seeming to fall almost instently.

_"Rassbitss." _The cotten mouth hissed before slithering off.

Blankpaw picked up the rabbit, they knew that it could possibly be dangerous to eat it. But the venom of a snake didn't affect them, so this would be a personal piece of prey. _I'll see if they're is any pythons around__._

Buring the rabbit Blankpaw opened their jaws, tasting the air before slipping off to follow the scent-trail of a mouse.

* * *

** Should I add monsters to this series? **

**3-14-20 1:01 PM**


	6. Chapter Five

**I'm so sorry Icanwrite13! ****I didn't get the PM, but I did just send you one. So, if this chapter gets out before you respond to that, then just ask in the comments. Also, i'm not able to respond to the PM's that go to my Email, because I have no clue how to.**

**But I can respond to the ones that are like the little chat rooms, the ones that show up when you press "PM" on the home screen.**

**3-18-20 4:56 PM**

* * *

Rain poored down as Wildpaw watched from inside the apprentice's den. He wasn't suppose to go outside in this weather, it had been called a "hazard" because of how the rain reacted to his powers.

The calico tom sighed. He had always been left out because of this. While his brother Sharppaw was able to go and win his way through everything. His brother was more or less the favorite of them two.

It had been this way since birth. Sharppaw was able to control armor, making him great at fighting without getting hurt. Not only that, but he was great at hunting, and only a moon into being a apprentice he had attacked a fox without a scratch on him.

_Its not fair__. _Wildpaw flicked an ear. He could fight just as good...if his mentor could actually help him by training. Wildpaw's mentor was Dustypelt, the deputy. She wasn't a bad mentor, but there was only limits to _what _and _how _she could train him.

Since birth, if anyone touched his fur then they'd had a high change of getting frostbite. Sometimes it had been worst, depending on how long the coldness had time to spread. He had been confirmed to be a danger to FunkeClan, and with this his entire life he'd been placed far from anyone.

Outside he spotted a familiar silver coat. A purr rumbled in his throat as he spotted the mixed amber and green eyes glowing in the darkness of the rain. "Galepaw!"

The silver medicine cat apprentice quickly slipped into the shelther of the den. Shaking out water from his coat as he grinned at the calico. "You're stuck in camp too?" Asked Galepaw as he sat down.

Licking a patch of fluff down from his coat he nodded. "Yeah.." Sighing inwardly he shook his head. "I know why I'm inside, why are you stuck here?"

Galepaw frowned. "We needed to re-short the entire den. Some of the _kits_ had decided to come and reck the entire storage area. We needed re-count and put it all back before Flutterwing had to go out and search for whatever we were missing."

"Let me guess, Streamkit had something to do with this?" Wildpaw didn't even need an answer as the silver tom hissed slightly. The little she-cat had been found with her brother a few moons back. Riverkit, her brother, had actually been veru plesent, and he seemed to enjoy Clanlife.

But the little she-cat had different views. She was very stubborn about things, and believes that her birth-parents didn't leave them. Wildpaw frowned, his ear twitching. They had given them a good life here. And even the leader, Willowstar, and her mate had taken the two in.

Galepaw shook his head. "Streamkit is just in disbelief. Soon enough she'll come around," pausing he added in a sigh, "hopefully."

Getting to his paws the silver tomcat padded out of the den. Turning to wave his tail at Wildpaw and say a brisk goodbye. Sighing the calico got to his paws and curled up into the back of the den.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, just wanted to really get this out to respond to Icanwrite13.**

**Icanwrite13, I did send you a PM! If you didn't get it for some reason please tell me what you needed to in the comments.**

**3-19-20 1:09 PM**


	7. Chapter Six

**Icanwrite13-- yes I could use some non-Clan cats. Though they might not play such a big big rule just yet, they should play somewhat of one later on. **

**Guest-- Thanks for the Oc's, but I already have a Bumbleflower with the same looks, who's a tom but also a queen. Did you perhaps make two characters that are the same? For now i'm changing the name to Bramblepetal (to keep close to the oringinal) and with the same looks. If you would like to change him yourself please just re-submit his form and i'll do that right away. **

**Also i'm wanting to put monsters, Demi-God's and God's, Goddesses. I'll let people submit them, but there is some qualifications.**

**1) They must be legit. Nothing stupid or overpowered to put it bluntly.**

**2) Let them have a backstory, if their a monster or Demi-God them tell how or why. Give them a reason to be preyed to or to be scared of.**

**3) For their God's, or Goddesses, then give then reasons. Like with the greek God's, how their is the God of the ocean, or of love, beauty and such.**

**4) If you want any of them to be of just one Clan, or important to only one Clan than also say so in the description. That'll help if you want them to be more of praised by just one Clan, or hated, feared and all that by one, or all, the Clans.**

**5)**** Just have fun! I would love to let this be a fun and nice little stories and stuff. I want to have my viewers to be involved into this and let them run the show. Just I don't really want to have trolls come by and do something stupid with the characters and ruin what y'all have been building up, which is what the rules are for.**

**3-20-20 1:46 PM**

* * *

Twistkit raised himself out of the nest. Dim sunlight shined through the top of the large trunk, from the entrance and the play-area's roof. The limping black-coated tom twitched an ear, excitement buzzing through him. It was his and Whitekit's apprenticeship today!

Nudging the white she-cat up he bounded out of the nursery. Happy to see that their Clan was alteady up, some waiting for the ceremony beside the Rotting-Post, where their leader made announcements.

"Kits!" Darkwater slipped out of the nursery after them. Her dark gaze narrowed onto him for a second before meowing. "Get cleaned up. You both look like a rogue kitted you instead of me."

Whitekit frowned. "Sorry!" The small kits squeak did nothing but only make their mother look more annoyed as she walked away.

Giving a small sigh his sister sat down and started grooming her fluffy coat. Just like Darkwater, Whitekit seemed to have a kit-fluff that would always stay. He had noticed that from the start, defiantly when he had already started to get a more smoother, flat coat.

Quickly he groomed, avoiding a few patches of fur as he kept glancing over to the Rotting-Post. Twistkit didn't need to look _perfect_, no one really did. _A warrior fights and hunts. They don't have time to sit around and look pretty. _With that he sat back, his tail lashing over the wood as he waited.

Longstar finally got out of his den. Stretching in the dim light he nodded to his deputy, Graybird. "WaldClan, please gather at the Rotting-Post for a Clan meeting!"

Jumping to his paws Twistkit rushed forward. He was stopped by Darkwater, the queen hissing and giving his ears a harsh wack with her paw. "Walk!" Was all she said before paddling closer to her mate, Frostedfern.

"Today we are celebrating the apprenticeship of two kits, Twistkit and Whitekit. Please, you two step forward." Longstar's cool gaze narrowed onto them. His ears flicking as he waited. "From today onward, let these two be known as Twistpaw and Whitepaw. Their mentors shall be Lionclaw and Leopardtail."

_Lionclaw__? _Twistpaw swallowed nervously. For a split second he thought maybe he was hearing things. Lionclaw wasn't a cat to be messed with. He was well-knowned and respected, but he did have a temper that could make a grown cat whimper.

As his and Whitepaw's mentors walked forward Longstar continued. "Lionclaw, you have trained a few good apprentices in your time as a warrior. With Twistpaw's deformation, I hope you can help him get past that and become a good warrior."

The golden tom leaned down to touch noses with Twistpaw. Shuddering, the smaller tom shook his head at the amber glare. _I can't be scared! I'm not weak, and I'll show him that. _Stretching to his full hight Twistpaw returned the glare, though he noticed that Lionclaw merely snorted and looked away.

"Leopardtail, you are the son of Lionclaw. You have shown good qualities that I would like to be passed onto Whitepaw. Hopefully you'll be just as good of a mentor as you're father is." Longstar waited until the two touches noses before ending the meeting. Leaping down as Graybird replaced his spot to tell who was going onto patrols.

Their deputy glanced down at the two new mentors. "Take your apprentices out to look at the territory. Come back soon though, we need more cats for hunting patrols."

Lionclaw flicked his ear. "Of course, Graybird." Turning he lashed his tail. "Follow me, Leopardtail, apprentices."

*****

Outside was brighter then Twistpaw could imagine. Inside the nursery he had never saw much sunlight, none of the kits did. But now, even though they were small blotches from between branches, it was _brighter._

Whitepaw also seemed to be fascinated with the bright patches of light. Her eyes bright and shining as she raced to feel the sunlight on her pelt. "_Apprentice_, get back here!" Lionclaw's angered hiss made her jump as she quickly turned around.

"Sorry!" Ears flat she crept back slower. Tail twitching as she sighed, moving closer to Twistpaw.

The rest of the walk was quiet. The two mentors pointed few things out. Mostly the stuff that had been important to WaldClan's territory. Twistpaw sighed. His gaze narrowed as he looked at their mentors. Lionclaw was in lead. His tail lashing as he kept a stern glare on his patrol.

While Leopardtail did look confident, he lacked some of the frightening structure as his father. Mostly he seemed to try and copy the older warrior. Keeping his head high and gaze set forward on the path ahead.

"Here is the end of our terrtiory. On the older side of it is rogue land, a worthless place for non-Clanners." Lionclaw hissed, his gaze turning to them. "If you ever cross into this territory, I'll make sure to punish you accordingly."

Whitepaw squeaked, her eyes widing as Lionclaw glared down at her. Twistpaw hissed, shoving his way in front of his sister. "We won't go into that place," he promised, earning a curt nod from the golden tom.

As the two warrior's turned and continued to walk he felt Whitepaw relax beside him. "Thanks," she mewed softly.

Nodding Twistpaw limped after his mentor. Making sure to stay beside his sister's side as they walked along the trail. He knew that this apprenticeship wasn't going to be much fun. _But Lionclaw is _my _mentor. Not Whitepaw, so he doesn't need to glare at her! _Tail lashing her glanced at the large tom. It was one thing to push him around, but not poor Whitepaw.

* * *

**3-21-20 3:20 AM**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Goldenheart3- Yes, you did do the submittion correctly! But, if you would like, could you perhaps tell me how she shows up? Or, if she leaves little things to let the Clans know she is still there, or what her symbol is? (Symbol like a certain herb, or if you find any herbs near you it without explanation than it means she is watching or something?) If you don't want to, then that is perfectly fine to.**

**Guest****\- Can I use Bumbleflower and Bramblepetal and make them brothers, basically twins? I kinda like that idea, and we could see their mates being friends and such. If not, then just say so, but I thought it was a cute little idea. **

**3-21-20 2:48 PM**

* * *

The wind lashed her face. Whiskers flattened to her cheeks as her trail streamed behind her. The young she-cat crept forward. One pawstep at a time as her gaze focused onto her prey, a little rabbit nibbling on the grass.

The animal's heart beated quickly as it sensed something. Ears perked as her prey lifted it's head up. _Easy.__.._ Tail-tip flicking, the she-cat stepped forward before leaping. Claws unsheathed she let out a frustrated growl as the rabbit jumped up and raced away.

Acornpaw raced after it. Her tail streaming out behind her as she flattened her ears. Whiskers whipping her face, Acornpaw felt pain sheer up her leg as she tripped. Falling face-first into the ground the small apprentice hissed, spitting our dirt.

"Mousebrained hare!" She cursed after the rabbit. Eyes narrowed as she clawed at the grass.

The wind whisked the grass around her. The sun's harsh beam beating down onto her as she climbed to her paws. Tail lashing the reddish-brown apprentice licked down a tuff of fur on her shoulder. Eyes narrowing as she gazed at the sene before her.

A streach of grassland and hills rolling along the horizon. The sun was just setting, it's golden and red rays casting a dangerous looking glowing on the territory. Acornpaw sighed heavily. Her ears flicking as she turned and followed her own scent back to the place where she last saw Silverspeckle.

The old tom was sitting with three mice at his paws. Tail curled around his hunches as he nodded to her. "Didn't find anything?" He asked, his head cocking to the side.

Tail lashing she peeled her lips back into a snarl. "Only a rabbit, but it got away!" Claws unsheathing she glared at his catches, why did he have to find something to hunt but not her?

Silverspeckle merely nodded. "Well, what if we tried a different hunting spot?"

Licking a paw she strightened out her whiskers. Maybe trying a different spot could work.. "Alright, but where?" Blinking at her mentor the younger cat sighed. This whole place was the same, a spread of grassland and not much more.

Getting to his paws the old gray tom chucked. "Don't worry, Acornpaw. I have a good idea where we can hunt at." Turning he started to trot away, his tail lashing behind him.

*****

Rain fell as Acornpaw followed him. Her ears were flattened against her head. They hadn't walked much before it started to poor down. Course that didn't stop the old warrior, he merely flicked it off his whiskers and kept walking.

The tom flicked an ear. His gaze resting onto something as he crouched down. Tail waving for her to do the same. As she crawled forward, she settled her gaze onto a pale grayish-brown rodent. It was twice the size of a vole, with it's front two teeth very noticeable.

"What is it?" Acornpaw mewed, keeping her voice low as they watched the creature.

Silverspeckle chuckled softly. "A gopher, they are a bit bigger than voles and mice. But also have large teeth, so be careful whenever hunting one." He added. "Now watch and see how I hunt it. Than later on I can give you tips, maybe you'll be able to catch one."

Taking a step back she watched as Silverspeckle crept closer to the gopher. His ears were pointed forward. And he didn't move very quickly, taking soft short steps as he sneaked closer. Before he was a few lengths away, the old tom sprung up and landed onto the animal's back.

His teeth sunk into it's neck as the gopher turned to try and bite him. For a second she felt her heart start to pound. What if he gotten hurt by it bitting him? _Don't be stupid. He'll live if he does get bit! _Narrowing her eyes she dug her claws into the moorland dirt.

The gopher collapsed finally after he snapped its neck. The sound of it rung in the air for a split second before he toss it towards her. "See, easy. Just have to attack from behind, and make sure that they can't turn and bite you."

Nodding she pawed at the ground. "Can I try?" She asked.

Silverspeckle shook his head. "No, not right now. I want us to pratice how to pounce onto them, just to be extra careful." Flicking his tail-tip he added. "Now Let's go see if we can find something else to hunt before dark."

Her mentor buried the gopher before they left. Leaving a small mound as they continued down the path. She tasted the air, her gaze resting onto something. There was a hole in the ground, the scent of rodent heavy in the air as she got closer. _This is a gopher hole! _Eyes flicking back to where Silverspeckle had gone off to she grinned.

How hard could it actually be to catch one?

* * *

**3-24-20 7:43 PM**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Sorry about the mess up with me calling Guest Icanwrite13, for some reason my brain had mixed that all up. Anyhow I changed it to say what it was suppose to say.**

**3-25-20 5:19 AM**

* * *

Crouched down the white-coated cay glared at their sparring partner. Toadbelly bared her teeth, snarling as she lashed her tail. "Attack already!" She barked, her ears flattened to her head.

Blankpaw unsheathed their claws and dug them into the soil. Eyes narrowed as their mentor ran at them. Twisting, Blankpaw was able to avoid getting hit in the face. Without any hesitation upon landing they tackled the larger cat.

The two rolled on the ground. Paws batting at each other faces before Blankpaw was able to get free. Their ears flat as Toadbelly painfully bit at their shoulder. "You're good on your paws, but not strong enough. How can you be expected to fight in a real battle?"

Shaking dirt out of their pelt Blankpaw sighed. "There is no battles, other than small skirmish-ish over the border." They pointed out in a flat-toned grumble.

Toadbelly snorted, lashing her tail over their ears. "_And? _If a battle was to brake out than you need to fight, mousebrain! Peace doesn't last forever," with that she glanced around, "go and hunt something before coming back to camp."

Watching the brown tabby leave Blankpaw gave a relief filled sigh. Finally they could have silence for once. Turning Blankpaw slipped into the bushes. This was where they felt more in power. Among the darkness of the forest, with them covered by bush, ferns, and low-hanging tree branches. Not in some grassy un-covered training area.

Blankpaw padded through the growth. Their ears perked as they spotted a blackbird, fluttering along the branches. _Perfect._ Creeping along the bushes their eyes kept track of the animal.

The bird seemed to have heard them as they got closer. Flying off quickly before Blankpaw could even get close enough to pounce. _Foxdung! _Growling softly they continued to follow the path it took. Eyes following the blackbird as it flew around branches.

The growth seemed to thin out after a few minutes. And the bird didn't seem to stop anywhere that Blankpaw could climb at. _I need it closer to the ground. _Before they could make out a plan the feathered creature took flight once more. But instead of going higher into the trees, it landed in a clearing.

Tail lashing the white SturmClan apprentice padded forward. Creeping close to the ground Blankpaw narrowed their eyes onto the small bird. Taking a small breath they spotted something, a small silhouette moving among the shadows. _What the..? _

The scent of smoke hit their nose as an animal burst out of the shadows. Red bushy tail lashing in the air, the fox pounce onto the blackbird. A horrid smell of burnt flesh started to carry into the air as flares of flame flickered off the foxes coat. Fear rippled through Blankpaw, their eyes growing wide as they froze in the growth.

The fox didn't waste any time ripping apart the tiny bird. Bloody feathers drifted off into the wind, one landing beside them. Frozen to their spot, Blankpaw felt their fur bristle, claws digging into the ground. _Think Blankpaw! _Suddenly the growth started to move, long shadowy shapes slithered around them.

_Snakes. _Large, shadow-filled snakes slithered around Blankpaw and the fox. Their tongues flicking out, tasting the smoke that raised off of the flame-pelted creature. _Attack. _Like a strike of lightning, the shadows striked down onto the fox. A horrid yelp escaped it's mouth before being consumed by the shadows.

Before they could think the snake's shady form started to brake up, some completely disappearing while others sneaked away, desoliving somewhere else. Blankpaw shakingly got to their paws, the smell of smoke and salty blood made their head spin as they stepped back into the safety of the dark growth.

* * *

**3-26-20 6:44 PM**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Icanwrite13-**** Sorry about Galepaw! I promise to use they/them pronouns for them from now on!**

**3-26-20 7:02 PM**

* * *

The sky was clear as the FunkeClan patrol padded through the moorland. There was almost no wind, just enough to blow hot air around as the sun beamed down. Wildpaw flicked his ear, eyes scanning the horizon for anything.

It was a dawn patrol that he was on. They had been having troubles with someone stealing their prey, and Willowstar wanted to stop whomever it was. "We should go north," mewed Foxpaw, "isn't that were they always leave scraps?"

Nightfall snorted, his eyes narrowing onto his apprentice. "So we're lisioning to an apprentice now, huh?"

Foxpaw looked down at her paws, ears flattened to her head as she murmured. "S-sorry, Nightfall, I j-just thought..."

The black tom lashed his tail. "You just though what? Don't try and speak if you can't even finish a sentence!" The tom glared at the ginger she-cat for a second longer before walking away.

Wildpaw frowned, paddling closer to Foxpaw as he mewed. "He's always had a burr stuck in his paw," he commented, "just try to ignore that and you'll be fine."

The ginger she-cat smiled softly. But there was trouble in her gaze as she looked after Nightfall. "I know how he feels," she said softly, before adding. "Somehow he can always be mad without a reason."

Nodding he watched the younger she-cat paddled after her mentor. Ears flat as her tail dragges behind her. Sighing inwardly Wildpaw felt bad for the ginger she-cat. It was known that she could feel others emotions, and the fact that she had to deal with Nightfall's was a shame.

Course there was a rumor that he was only given an apprentice to get him out of camp during the day. Since he mostly tried to patrol at night, and sleep whenever the sun was raised. _And Foxpaw was given to him to get his tail out of camp. _

"Hey, Wildpaw," Dustypelt's voice broke his train of thought. The pale brown deputy walked to his side, pausing within a few tail-lenghts away. "Go see if you can scent anything. Come back if you do, or if it's sunhigh."

"Okay." Dipping his head to his mentor Wildpaw trotted off. Usually he was given solo task, but it was normal by now. He'd never really been able to adjust _having _cats around, so it wasn't to hard to get use to the silence of lonelyness.

The FunkeClan moorland was more closed off than StrichClan's. They had taller grass, with some crowberry bushes and scattered oak trees. It made for little bird-hunting, like robins or crows that would nest in the oak's. And with little finches that would try to eat the worms in the dirt.

But mostly they had rabbits and mice. It was a fairly equal amount, with some perfering to find the mice-nest and getting a few easy catches. Wildpaw himself liked to find those. It wasn't too hard to quickly swipe a good few up and be done with the chore.

Then again, he didn't really have to work hard to kill a rabbit either. It was easy to just leap and touch the animal with a claw or tail and watch it freeze. It's blood would end up being frozen, soon frost would grow on it's fur as the body grew stiff. He had watched this happen with horror the first few times, but after awhile he blocked those feelings away.

*****

Grooming down his wild fur, the tomcat watched as the last hunting patrol came in. It was lead by Dustypelt, with a few others carrying prey. Getting to his paws Wildpaw trotted to where the deputy was speaking with Nightleaf and Hazelwind.

The muscular black she-cat was the one mainly talking with Dustypelt. The two seemed to forget that the big silvery tom was even there. Wildpaw frowned. He knew that the three siblings, Nightleaf, Smallfire, and Hazelwind never really got along, mostly the two being unfair to Hazelwind.

It seemed to be about powers mostly. Like most, if your power was to much for someones liking, than you were outcasted. _Like me. _There was a part of him that looked on with a mournful view. How many were like him and Hazelwind? Put aside because someone, or everyone, said something about the power you had?

_Well, I can't just let him sit there like that. _Getting to his paws, the messy-furred tom walked over to the three warriors. "Hello," he greeted, waving his tail in the air.

Hazelwind grinned as he padded up. "Hey, Wildpaw!" The silver tom meowed.

"Can you two keep it down?" Dustypelt asked, her yellowish-green gaze resting onto them. "Me and Nightleaf have important matters to talk about,"

Wildpaw dipped his head, his ears heating up. "Sorry, Dustypelt," he murmured.

Flicking her tail-tip, the deputy said more softly. "How about you two go out and patrol the territory?"

Nightleaf nodded. "That should keep you two out of trouble," she hissed softly under her breath, her gaze narrowing onto her brother.

The silver warrior nodded, his own ears flicking uncomfortably. "Sure," something flashed in Hazelwind's eyes as he lead the way out of camp. A look that Wildpaw knew all to much.

A part of him wished to rest his tail over Hazelwind's shoulder, a way of letting the big tom know that he too had to deal with their Clanmate's distrust, of being discarded. But his own power made it were a single touch could hurt Hazelwind, so he was stuck to nothing more than speaking.

"How was the hunting today?" Asked Wildpaw, hoping to make small-talk.

The larger tom glanced down at him. A faint smile on his muzzle as he meowed. "Oh, well, fine, I guess?" Pausing he flicked an ear. "It was more of searching the area since we found out about those prey-stealers."

_Like my patrol. _"So our Clan is just wasting time looking for sly cats? What happens if we can't find them, and all this time we could've been hunting?" Giving a shake of his head he added more softly. "Maybe it won't be to bad. All this searching will help us be aware of our territory better,"

Hazelwind seemed to think for a moment before nodding. "I guess your right," he mewed, "and our apprentices will be more prepared if a battle happens."

"Exactly." A small smile spread across his maw. It was nice to talk with someone, usually the only cat who would even look at him was Galepaw and Dustypelt. And he knew that his mentor probably didn't even care to train him, and only did so because Willowstar made her.

* * *

**3-28-20 3:01 PM**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Brambleflower- I'll greatly accept some Gods and Goddessess! I do plan on having a rogue group, so you could play with that idea if you want. If not thats okay too, and if you could possibly think about submitting some monsters alongside the others? If not that perfectly fine, I was just thinking about asking.**

**3-29-20 7:46 **

* * *

Twistpaw rolled as something caught his leg. Paws batted his face as he snapped at his sparring partners paws, ears flat to his head. The creamy white tom leaped at him, the two a mess of fur and yowls before their mentors stopped the training.

"How can you call yourselves Clancats when you fight like a bunch of kittypets?" Hissed Lionclaw, his gaze narrowing onto them.

Cherrysong shook her head. "I'm sure they are doing their best, Lionclaw." The creamy ginger she-cat mewed. "Anyways, they just started their training."

The large tom lashed his tail. A clear look of annoyence on his face as he spoke. "A two month old kit is better at fighting than these two! I don't want excuses, I have trained all my apprentices the same -- and they turned out to be the best warriors in WaldClan!"

_Really? _Twistpaw shook his head. It didn't seem to be that way, he knew that Mintshade had been Lionclaw's first apprentice, and she was just as bad as he was. The young tom had seen how she treats others, but acts perfectly sweet near the higher ranking cats.

The other warrior seemed to be thinking the same thing. But instead of saying anything else, Cherrysong dipped her head. "Alright, but they still need to learn at least the basics of hunting today. And Shellpaw needs to help Songpaw and Whitepaw clean out the elder's den."

Lionclaw merely grunted, waving his tail dismissively. "You two, did we say to stop practicing?" The deep growl made Twistpaw's fur stand on end as he felt the two glaring orbs narrowed onto him.

Getting to his paws once more Twistpaw faced the other apprentice. He knew that Shellpaw was a nice cat, a bit older and more experienced at this stuff. But it didn't stop Lionclaw in trying to make him fight the other apprentices. Even at his own everyday struggle of having to deal with a deformed paw.

Crouching down he focused his gaze onto the other tom. His tail lashing over the short grass that brushed his paws. Shellpaw seemed to fall into his own focused manner, eyes narrowing, stopping on Twistpaw's shoulder.

Before he had time to think, Shellpaw yowled, leaping at him. With the little time he had to quickly move, Twistpaw dropped completely down. Avoiding his starring partner, who sored above his head and crashed into the ground behind.

"Shellpaw!" Jumping up the ginger she-cat ran to her apprentice's side. Helping him up as he favored one of his paws. "Are you alright?"

Giving a small groan the creamy white tom nodded. "I'm fine," he paused, face screwing painfully, "just hurt my paw a little."

Cherrysong sighed, looking up to face the older warrior. "I'll get him to the medicine cats den." She meowed, and without waiting for an answer started to help Shellpaw back to camp.

Watching them leave he felt his heart sank. Had he caused the older white tom to hurt himself? _It's training, there is some accidents along the way. _Shaking the thought away he glanced over at Lionclaw, who seemed surprisingly quiet.

"Apprentice, go and help the others with cleaning out the dens. If Shellpaw is hurt, he won't be able to do it." With that the large golden tom pushed past Twistpaw. His tail hitting the black-coated apprentice in the face.

*****

Inside the camp there was a bustle of voices ringing around. Every cat was stuck inside to hear what the new apprentice's abilities would be. Every apprentice, at the age of seven moons, would hear from StarClan what power they had been born with.

It was first Songpaw who was already eating the herbs to sleep. She had been told to go inside or Branchpool's den and eat a mixture of whatever he had made. Soon it would be his and Whitepaw's turn. He could feel his paws tingling with excitement as he waited for his name to be called.

"Alrighty than, Twistpaw and Whitepaw please come inside!" Branchpool waved his paw at them.

Beside him, he felt Whitepaw jumped to her feet. Instantly rushing forward, nearly knocking into the medicine cat. Following more slowly, and at a reasonable pace, Twistpaw dipped his head to the tom as he passed.

Inside was more darker than the camp, if that could even be possible. There was sharp notches in the stone wall that herbs were stuffed in. Some hanging on the outside, while berries were placed on large leaves. In the back he could barely see a small space, with what looked to be a nest.

Branchpool lead them to a recluded spot. Songpaw was already fast asleep, her flank raising and falling as she snored softly. "Both of you come here," the medicine cat's eyes glittered in the darkness, "eat this, and get ready to meet StarClan."

Crouching down Twistpaw took a few bites of the herbs. It tasted bitter, and he screwed his face up as it covered his palet. Taking a spot beside his sister, he curled up. Feeling his eyes starting to drop, sleep yanking at his pelt as the world dimmed out.

*****

The air was chilly as he woke up. A misty world, stars twinkling above, and the noise of whispers all around is what he was overwhelmed by. The young tom glanced around, feeling his fur prickle as glittering star-pelted cats padded up.

One cat, a dark brown tabby she-cat with glowing yellow eyes, spoke. "Welcome young one," her voice echoed around the air. As if they were within a closed in area, like a cave.

Twistpaw shifted on his paws. Raising his chin as he meowed in his strongest voice. "Hello." His ears twitched as the single word echoed around him. For a second he felt his tail lashing, uncomfortably shifting once again in his paws.

The she-cat didn't seem to notice though. Instead she nodded, her ear flicking. "I'm Gingerspot, once a medicine cat of WaldClan. Now I am here to tell you your power, are you ready?"

Straightening his posture Twistpaw nodded. He would finally be able to practice his powers! Gingerspot walked up to him, placing her nose onto his forehead.

"Twistpaw of WaldClan, you hold the power of azur-pryokinesis, the blue flame." Gingerspot's voice was louder than ever. The echoing ringed out, were murmures of many voices started to speak.

_Blue flames__? _Twistpaw opened his jaws to ask what that ment. But before he could, the misty world started to spin. Smoke raised from the ground, were Twistpaw watched flames lick the air. But they weren't like the regular red and orange, no, they were a blue, and hotter than what he could've ever imagined.

* * *

**3-30-20 11: 36 PM**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Brambleflower- ****Thank you for Falcon, Patches/Bloodflame!**

**Goldenheart3- Thank you for Night, Snowfall, Snowycloud and Nightwing! **

**Icanwrite13- When I say 'monster' I really didn't pinpoint it to much because I wanted to see what people come up with. I really mean creatures/cats or such that are mainly feared, known for killing, and are told as horror stories to kits and apprentices. And I want to make it where, in the story, they do appear and cause havic on the Clans.**

**But if you do want it to be a little more pin-pointed, look at mystical monsters. Or like those of the horseman, and all that. Old stories from creem or rome, or that of now-a-day monsters like bigfoot.**

**3-31-20 2:14 PM**

* * *

Claws dug into her skin as sharp teeth nipped at her face. The she-cat hissed in pain as she tried to tear away. Feeling her fur being ripped out in clumps. The air around her smelled of blood, a salty smell that made memories of earlier catches that she usually made. But this wasn't the blood of prey, but of her own.

The large rodent had attacked her easily. Being larger then the one that Silverspeckle had killed. Fur fluffed out the StrichClan apprentice spat, anger burning in her stomach. How could _she_ be beaten by some grimey over-sized mouse?

Claws slidding out Acornpaw leaped at the grayish-brown gopher. Her teeth dug into the rodent's shoulder, claws scratching at it's eyes. But the animal didn't seem to even notice. Rearing back with its large teeth glitting in the sunlight.

Acornpaw felt herself freeze. A part of her was screaming to run. To yell out for her mentor and get away from what now was a fight. But the other side, the one who _needed _to win, that side said to kill the gopher and get prized for her strength. And that side usually always wins.

Giving a deep growl she launched herself forward. Claws outstreatched till they hurt, and teeth pulled back into a snarl. The young she-cat latched herself onto the rodent's chest, clumps of fur being torn from the both of them.

The pain of claws and hurtful nips dulled out. They went numb, making only her anger raise as she was crashed into the dirt. _I can't loose to something that Silverspeckle can easily kill! _How would she ever become a real warrior if some mangy mouse could beat her?

"Acornpaw!" The noise of her mentor pulled her mind back to the real world. And for a second she couldn't see much, the world becoming a spinning blurr. The noise of something heavy falling came to her ears, a wet nose nudging her shoulder. "Stay still, I'll get you to Grassfern."

*****

"What was she thinking?" Grassfern asked as he crouched over the mess of blood and fur named Acornpaw.

Silverspeckle frowned. He sat just a few inches away. His head bowed as he looked down at the young she-cat. "I had showed her how to kill a gopher just a few moments before, and promised to teach her how to hunt them." He mewed, guilt lacing each word.

The old medicine cat glanced up. "She has always been a bit quick to act and not think, Silverspeckle, this is her own doing."

Giving a small nod the tom sighed. Looking at the den's entrance as two cats paddled forward. A large creamy she-cat looked down at the apprentice's sleeping form, a deep frown on her face. "Will she live?"

Grassfern paused, his tail-tip flicking before meowing. "Yes, but it'll take a little of time for her to heal up."

"And how long will that be?" Slashstar asked, impatience in her voice.

The old tom sighed. Getting to his paws and facing the leader, he shook his head. "However long it takes, maybe a moon or so." Lashing his tail he added, looking to his left. "Olivedrop, please get some more cobwebs."

There was a shift in the shadows as the medicine cat's apprentice grabbed the webs. Dropping them beside their mentor, taking one quick glance at Acornpaw before sinking back into sorting the herbs.

Sunwillow stepped out from behind the leader. His gaze landing onto the old gray tom. "Are you alright, Silverspeckle?" He asked, nuzzling the other toms cheek.

Nodding, he flicked an ear. "Of course I am," he murmured, "I'm just worried for Acornpaw. She can be a pawful sometimes, but she's a good cat."

The ginger deputy nodded. It was well known in the Clan that Acornpaw had trouble after her mother disappeared. The beautiful queen, Dapplesun, had just vanished one day. Some had thought she left the Clan to be with whoever her mate was, as none new who sired Acornpaw.

Then there was the doubts of monsters, or Dapplesun had angered the Gods in some way. Whatever the reason, the beautiful tabby had been there one moment, and the next she was just... gone. And it had made Acornpaw very troubled, looking at everyone like they were a threat.

"I need everyone out, I can't work with fifty cats crowding my den!" Grassfern meowed, his tail lashing once more against the cold stone.

Sunwillow got to his paws. Nudging his mate's shoulder as they walked outside into the sunshine. "Don't worry about her, dear, that young'en will bounce back in no time."

Flicking his tail-tip the gray tom nodded, licking Sunwillow's cheek. "I know she will, I'm just a bit of a worrier."

* * *

**Sorry for it being a bit short!**

**Also if anyone has any suggestions on what they would like to see in this series, please leave a comment on what that would be. I really want to have different ideas that can come together, also i've very bord having to sit at my house doing nothing since the whole ****quarantine thing.**

**4-2-20 7:59 PM**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**4-2-20 8:01 PM**

* * *

There was loud murmurs being passed around camp. The sunlight was just begining to glow a orange-pink. The sky becoming light with the colours, the once fluffy clouds now cleared away to show the few stars that are already up before night.

A muscular black tom sat on a large rock. His gaze scanning the camp area before him as his short tail twitched. "Is everyone here?" He asked in a low voice, his gaze flickering to a slightly smaller calico tom.

The cat dipped his head. Ears flicking to where the nursery sat, pushed in the back with the warrior and apprentice's den almost hiding it. "The queens are still in the nursery, Blazestep is to close to kitting to leave the nursery."

There was a moments paused before he nodded. "You'll tell them of the news after the Clan meeting." He decided, before giving a loud yowl.

The group of cats went silent. A stillness entered the air as the large tom glanced over his Clanmates. "There has been a sighting of a flammenfushs in SturmClan territory. This is dangerous, and we can't afford to have it running around our land chasing off prey and setting fire to our forest."

"A _flammenfushs?_" Shadowpool's voice raised above the rest. The medicine cat's eyes were wide with worry as he shook his head. "What will happen to the herbs? I need them, defiantly with Blazestep ready to give birth any day now!"

Ravenstar scoffed under his breath. Eyes turning into narrowed slits as he looked down at his son. "That will be delt with later, Shadowpool. For now I'll send out a few warriors to see the damage already done."

Looking down he nodded to his deputy. With that Maplefall stood up, taking a second to clear his throat before beginning. "I'll take Frostnose, Birdwing, and Shadyleaf with me to check out the damages." Flicking his tail at each warrior the four of them slinked out of camp.

Ravenstar nodded. He knew that his deputy would handle this well, and hopefully the flammenfushs would be gone before morning. It was a danger to the entire Clan, including their forest to have one around. They were much more aggressive than a regular fox, and killed everything in sight. Not only that, but their flames went everywhere, setting good land on fire.

"This meeting is done!" Leaping down from the rock he paused. His mate paddling up to him with a few cats. Among them was Blankpaw, the one who had seen this flammenfush.

Birchfoot hissed softly as he mewed. "So what will you do about this? We can't afford to lose prey -- leaf-fall is coming up very closely!"

"I know that," Ravenstar grunted, "and I will deal with it. Until than what I said goes, and there will be an extra guard on watch at night." _That should help. _

There was a soft snort that drew his gaze towards the back of the group. From behind where Toadbelly stood, Blankpaw rolled their eyes. Fur prickling Ravenstar frowned. "Do you have something you'll like to share?" He asked, his ears flicking as he glared down the apprentice.

Blankpaw merely gazed at the leader like he wasn't..anything. Instead their yellow eyes held more amusment than anything. "What will a extra guard do? Give the fox a chance to get filled up on cat and let the rest of us escape -- oh wait, the _flammenfush _will be at the _entrance_, our only way to get out."

Fur ruffled, the large tom growled. "Are you mocking me?"

Giving a half-hearted shrug the white cat shook their head. "I'm trying to point out the simple fact of everything. If there was any real threat, we have only one way out. And adding one guard would be great and all for a regular fox, not something that can shread this entire forest apart in less than a few hours."

_The child has a point. _There was a creeping feeling of shame that washed over him. How could he let a _ki__t _see this, but not him? Nonetheless seeing that Blankpaw was nothing more than some little rogue kit that they had tooken pity on?

"I see this all, and what _I _say goes. Now, go and play with a mossball or something. Us warriors have to speak, _alone." _Ravenstar dismissed the smaller cat with a snort. He wasn't about to be shown up by this apprentice in front of his mate and child!

Blankpaw seemed to understand. Their yellow orbs flickered from Ravenstar to where Silversong and Birchfoot stood. "Whatever you say," turning sharply the young cat slipped off into the crowd without a second to spare.

*****

The air ruftled Blankpaw's white pelt. Yellow eyes scanning the burnt down area they paused. Tasting the air as their ears strained to hear anything above the wind. It was almost a half-moon since the flammenfush drama, and finally things seemed to be a bit more normal.

There was still tension between them and Ravenstar. The large black tom had seemed almost embarrassed by Blankpaw's little speech. _If he wasn't ready to have an apprentice say something, than he should've used his brain before speaking. _

Flicking an ear they looked back. Spotting their mentors murky tabby pelt. "Well?" She asked, tasting the air for herself. "Anything in this dustpile?"

For a second they scanned the area one more time. The tall burnt birch trees stood mighty against the cooling wind. With rocks scattered around the ashy earth, little speckles of green life sprouting around the ground. "Nothing," they replied.

Toadbelly gave a curt nod. "Great! Looks like that mangy flammenfush scared off all the prey." Anger flashed in her eyes as she dug her claws into the dirt.

_Really? _Blankpaw clamped their mouth shut. The whole Clan had started to blame stuff on the flammenfush. It started harmless really, but over time their frustration grew more and more. It was closer to leaf-fall, and prey was starting grow fatter, but also disappearing as they got ready for winter.

That was one of the problems about Clanners. They believed that everything had to be blamed on something else. That _they_ were the ones who ruled the forest, because they had _StarClan. _But the cold truth was easy to see if the Clanners weren't so _blind! _

Everything was ruled by nature, nothing else or nothing less, the powers weren't just given to them, but also other animals. The foxes, or flammenfush as they called it, was a good example. And there was some creatures who just wasn't gifted with powers, but thats how it is.

Feeling a tap on their shoulder Blankpaw looked up. Toadbelly stood with somewhat of a worried face, but quickly it faded into anger. "You spaced out, frog-breath!" Giving their head a quick wack with her paw she turned and headed into the forest.

Sighing Blankpaw looked over the burnt forest once more. Their tail-tip twitching as they spotted something in the ashy soil. Upon closer sight, Blankpaw found themself looking down at a pawprint. But something was wrong with it -- what cat was big enough to leave a paw mark the size of a regular cats head?

* * *

**So I tried to make this a longer chapter! Also, you might see a few POV swaps between the main character of the chapter and someone in the Clan. I want to do this to show personality in certain characters, along with how they view the main POV character.**

**(Sorry about saying character like fifty times during that explaination.)**

**4-3-20 9:07 PM**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Icanwrite13-- Can you submit the kits for Dustypelt and Bloompelt? Or do you just want me to make up their BIO's?** **Also thank you for Sparrow, Shell and Ghost!**

**Also another note, for the little rogue group Pasque will be the main character for that!**

**Pasque is bisexual and polyamorous.**

**4-3-20 9:28 PM**

* * *

The wind lashed across the FunkeClan territory. The few trees that they had swayed in the wind, with only the oaks standing still. The grass lashed at their paws, and some of the apprentices grumbled about their pads being cut.

The scent of rabbit was heavy on the air. But it was hard to tell where it came from with the harsh winds. Ear perked, Hazelwind glanced back at his patrol. It contained Nightfall, Foxpaw, Dustypelt and Wildpaw.

"Hey," the long-haired calico padded to his side. A small smile on his box-shaped muzzle as he glanced up at the older tom.

Hazelwind grinned, feeling his heart start to beat just a bit faster. "Uh - hi Wildpaw!" Paws scuffling he looked back at where he spotted the ginger she-cat looking their way. _Did I say that to loud? _

Relief ruffled over his pelt as Wildpaw seemed to ignore that. Instead the multi-coloured tom seemed to be more frustrated, his jaws opened slightly to taste the air. "I don't see why we're out here. We won't find anything,"

Hazelwind nodded. It would be hard to find anything to hunt in this wind. But there was something, he could smell it on the wind strongly. _Maybe if we looked more? _Trotting away from the group he followed a path that warriors regularly used.

White and yellow wildflowers grew where the grass had been trampled down. Over taking a few spots, where it was just a large number of pretty little flowers. He enjoyed the sight, even if it wasn't going to last long with leaf-fall and soon leafbare coming upon them.

As he watched the little flowers sway in the wind something caught his sight. A small finch landed close to one of the flowers, starting to peck at the seeds. Dropping down into a hunters crouch he crept forward. Ears pointed as he tried to move against the flowers without making a noise.

There was almost no cover in the moorlands. But they had been trained to flatten themselves so far down that it didn't really matter. Hazelwind was just a few feet away before he unsheathed his claws and leaped out from his spot. The finch didn't even have time to move before he bit into it's throat and quickly killed it.

"Yes!" Fur ruffling out he purred as he looked down at his catch. It was clean, easy and a quick kill. Just like how Willowstar had taught him when he was an apprentice.

Picking up the finch he turned. Paddling down the trail he paused, looking down at the flowers. Something sparked in his mind. A grin spreading across his muzzle as he noted to come back and pick some for a certain long-haired calico.

* * *

Wildpaw trotted back into camp with a few mice hanging by their tails. The wind had slowed down for a few hours. Making a good time to go out and hunt. Taking his time off, Wildpaw had deciced to go out and make a few kills.

His stomach rumbled with hunger as the scent of mice drifted to his noise. Mouth watering as he dropped them off, taking one for himself and finding a spot beside the apprentice's den. The grass under him started to frost up instantly. His gaze stopping onto one blade that had already been frozen in ice.

Sighing he ignored the looks from cats around him. Feeling his ears start to flatten themselves to his head as his tail flicked uneasily. Digging into the mouse he enjoyed the taste of warm meat. Blood washing over his tounge and sharp, yellow teeth.

The sound of pawsteps made him glance up. Finding that it was his brother and Blastpaw, the lithe white she-cat giggling over something his brother had said. With a flick of their tails they pushed right past him. Not even one glance towards him, even though they clearly avoided the icey grass that was around him.

Sighing inwardly Wildpaw finished his meal and cleaned off his face. There was no use in even trying to compete with his brother. Who would choose himover Sharppaw anyways? There wasn't a possible way for someone to get close to him without freezing to death!

Getting to his paws the long-haired tom made his way to his nest. It was the closest one to the entrance, right where the last drops of sunlight still shined in his face if it wasn't already nighttime. After moving into the apprentices den they didn't even give him a choice, his nest was just pushed into the worst spot.

Wildpaw paused, his gaze landing onto his nest. There was little white and yellow flowers weaved into the moss. Looking around he felt a spark of joy, not able to help but to smile. _Who could've done this?_ Careful not to step on any of them he curled up, sad that frost already found it's way onto the flowers within seconds.

But nonetheless Wildpaw didn't stop grinning. At least the little flowers would be frozen in time, keeping them fresh for a lot longer. Nestling his nose under his tail, the calico found sleep a bit more easier tonight than he ever had. The sweet scent of wildflowers replacing the smell of cats as he fell sleep.

* * *

**4-4-20 7:15 PM**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**4-8-20 5:03 PM**

* * *

Silence filled the forest as they walked. Heaviness weighing down onto Twistpaw as he followed his mentor. It was like the entire forest was mourning something, drowning everything out from light to noise.

"Keep up, apprentice!" Lionclaw's hiss made him flinch. Glancing up to see the two glaring yellow orbs that bore down onto him. "This is territory were foxes like to burro."

_Foxes?_ Twistpaw opened his jaws slightly. Tasting the air for a minor second before sighing in relief. The only scent was that of late rain and wet soil. Nothing close to the ranking smell of a fox near by. _But I'm not scared of a fox. I'll gladly be able to fight one off!_

Tail twitching he stood taller to see above some bushes. His ears perked as something rustled in them. The scent was hard to come by, but he could see the tips of a rabbit's long ears above the dark leaves.

Dropping into a crouch Twistpaw stalked forward. His ears prickled to keep track of the animal. The hare didn't seem to notice as he came just a few inches away. Black pelt blended perfectly into the shadows and the heavy rain-smell blocked his own scent.

Claws unsheathing he bunched up his muscles. Hips wiggling as he sprung from the bushes. Paws extended he felt himself clash into the hare. The smaller animal giving a startled squeak as he wacked at it's head. From behind the bush he heard Lionclaw pushing past the twigs.

Yellow eyes glared watchfully as Twistpaw bit into the sandy-brown coat, blood seeping down his chin. Within a few moments the rabbit stopped moving, eyes glazed over as it took its finally breath. A grunt brought his own gaze up. Seeing Lionclaw nod at him with a expressionless face.

"Good catch, apprentice." Lionclaw huffed, his tail lashing. "But that isn't the kind of prey we were looking for. Hurry up and put that into the dirt," spinning around he shoved past the hickory bush. Branches swinging back from where he had disappeared.

Twistpaw sighed inwardly as he covered the hare with dirt and leaves. Following the trail that Lionclaw had made in the growth. It wasn't hard to find the large golden tom that sat waiting for him. Annoyence flashing in his yellow eyes.

"Took you long enough," he hissed, "now look that way, across the river. Do you see those cats?" Head pointed towards the noise of water splashing on rocks he stepped back to let Twistpaw by.

Quickly he glanced down at the other side of the bank. His gazs resting onto a group of three cats, their scents that of dense forest, like heavy pinenettles. "Who are they?" Asked Twistpaw, ears twitching as the younger tom turned to Lionclaw.

The warrior narrowed his gaze onto him. "SturmClan, those low-life cats have been scented way to much on our borders for the past moon. Me and you will take care of this little problem," claws unsheathing he let out a deep growl, "today."

Swallowing back a small murmurs of surprise Twistpaw looked down. He didn't like the way that Lionclaw had said that, what were they going to do? It made the apprentice's stomach start to get a knot. A unusual quesy feeling that made him feel as heavy as a stone.

*****

The large golden tom watched his apprentice squirm in his place. Worry making his features wrinkling up as Twistpaw kept glancing towards Lionclaw and the three SturmClan warriors.

Grunting he glared them down. Soon enough the black tom would understand it was necessary to warn off the other Clan's. If they didn't, then WaldClan would continuously be seen as the weakest of them all. Just because of their founder making foxdung rules about "accpeting those in need".

Lifting himself onto his paws Lionclaw padded along the shadows. Yellow eyes narrowed darkly as he glared down the three cats. They were bent over the water, most likely failing at catch the fish that darted around. _Clumsy idiots. _

Behind him Twistpaw followed more grimly. Looking at his paws without looking up once. _He'll get over it. _Lashing his tail the large warrior stopped to crouch down. Glaring over at the apprentice to do the same, who quickly dropped into a uneven hunters crouch.

"You will go into the river, look like you were trying to swim. Hopefully those fools will go to you, as soon as I attack, _you _will practice your own battle skills." The black-furred apprentice nodded with wide eyes.

As soon as he seen Twistpaw move out of the bushes and towards the river he quickly swipped his paws from under him. The apprentice let out a shocked cry, tumbling right into a cold river.

The sound of cats racing towards him gave Lionclaw a quick reminder to stay still. His gaze piercing through the bushes as he glared in spite at the SturmClan warriors. _How could StarClan let those rogues stay in our forest?_ Disgust made his face scrunch up, claws unsheathing into the moist soil.

Twistpaw had been dragged out of the water. Sitting on the short grass that was along the riverbank. One cat stood in front of him, head raised as he look down at Twistpaw.

"What were you doing in the river?" The huge silver tabby spat, tail lashing angerly. "Trying to come across the territories?"

Shaking his head the smaller tom trimbled in his place. Water dripping off his whiskers, fur flattened to his skin. "N-no! I was j-just swimming," there was a murmure from one cat, who pushed forward.

"Birchfoot, stop tormenting this poor kit!" The she-cat lashed her tail over his ears. Sighing as she crouched in front of Lionclaw's apprentice. "Now dear, do you need help getting back across.."

Drowning out their voices Lionclaw slipped through the growth. He didn't have the time to hear them talking. How could someone help another Clan's apprentice? _Weak, just like most of the WaldClan airheads._

As he silently swam across a shallow part of the river he snarled softly. Cold water splashing at his ankles as he narrowed his eyes. Getting across was harder, trying not to get caught by the three warriors. But they were more focused onto Twistpaw than anything else.

_The little runt isn't so useless. _Baring his teeth Lionclaw hissed, his paws cracking a stick. One of the warriors spun around, the tom spitting. "I knew it!" Lionclaw let out a loud battle-cry as he leaped at the tom.

Claws scrapping across Birchfoot's face the SturmClanner didn't even flinch before bitting into his shoulder. From the corner of his eye he seen Twistpaw jump at one of the other warriors, but he made a note that the young tom avoided attacking the she-cat. _Weak for kindness! _

Tossing the huge tom away he slashed the old she-cats face. Scarlet blood-drops splattered the grass as she stumbled back. Without missing a beat Lionclaw leaped forward, pinning the silver tabby down. His teeth sung into fur and flesh as claws scrapped his underside painfully.

Claws ripped through his flank as sharp teeth pulled at his tail. Hearing the crack Lionclaw spun around to face the same tom, blood dripping down his chin. "Stay away from my mother!" The tom hissed, his fur bristled out, clumps missing from the earlier fight.

Gaze scanning the sene Lionclaw flicked his ear. The silver she-cat had scrambled away to her sons side, a flash of hurt in her eyes as she looked at Twistpaw. Guilt twisted the apprentices features as he moved to Lionclaw's side.

"This seems over," turning he looked down at Twistpaw, "come, _apprentice_."

Head down Twistpaw mumbled something quietly. Keeping in pace beside the golden warrior as they slipped into the river.

* * *

**4-12-20 8:59 PM**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Icanwrite13 -- Is it still letting you read the past chapter? Or does it just say its not there, but will let you read it?**

**4-12-20 9:00 AM**

* * *

The hot wind blasted across her face as Acornpaw looked outside. Sighing as she dug her claws into the earth. There was nothing to do in camp, and she was stuck inside with the _kits. _How could they even think about that? Nonetheless making _them _keep an eye on _her. _

Sighing heavily the reddish-brown apprentice lashed her tail. Glaring down at the one kit they had, Stonekit. He wasn't even Clan-born! Just some loony kitten they had found placed outside their camp. It made her fur bristled at the thought of _him _being someone important in the Clan one day.

_Hopefully our leader will get those bees out of __her brain and kick him out! _Acornpaw sighed as she saw Bumbleflower pad outside. His ears flicking as he bent down to lick the top of Stonekit's head.

The tom had adopted Stonekit not to long ago. Saying it was his job as a queen to take care of the little kit. It had surpirsed almost everyone when Slashstar had agreeded to take in the kit. But then again, she had heard from some cats that the nursery queens could be scary when it comes to kits, even to a point that Slashstar didn't want to argue with them.

"How are you?" Bumbleflower had sat beside her without a noise. Head cocked so slightly as he gazed at her with worry.

Acornpaw narrowed her own eyes. How was she? "Stuck in camp with nothing to do!" Giving a small hiss she glared at the nursery tom, who didn't seem that fazed by her outburst.

Instead he nodded, his tail resting onto her shoulder. "If you want to keep to yourself, thats perfectly fine Acornpaw. But just know that we are able to help you if needed, or to just get Greenfern and Olivedrop."

Giving a small nod she glared down at her paws. If she needed anything than she could get up and do it herself. Why didn't anyone see that? Shaking her head the apprentice fluffed out her fur. _That's their problem, not mine! A bunch of soft-hearted cats, that's all. _

As she lifted herself onto her paws, the she-cat hissed. Her injuries still haven't healed just yet. And there was a larger cut along her entire left-front leg that made it painful to walk. Carefully she hobbled closer to the nursery. At least there was a puddle of cold water that she could drink from, and it blocked her from the wind.

Cool shade fell down in this spot. Giving her some time out of the blazing sunlight. It was at the end of greenleaf now, just were the sun would get really hot before everything cooled down. Acornpaw herself never really saw leafbare, she had been born at the end of it, just as newleaf came.

From inside the nursery she heard kits rustling around. The sound of a much larger cat walking out as the sleek, elderly she-cat poked her head out. "Hello, Acornpaw," Flightpool meowed.

Twitching her ear Acornpaw rested her head onto her paws. "Those kits are loud." She hissed softly, but avoided the old queen's gaze. This was the she-cat that had adopted Acornpaw whenever her own mother left. Even now the reddish-brown apprentice had a level of respect for her.

Flightpool purred, coming to sit beside the injured apprentice. "So they are. But kits will be kits, and they're all loud my love." Pausing the old she-cat frowned. "You were like them once too. And now look at you, stuck inside because of being reckless!"

"I wasn't being reckless, I was hunting for the Clan." She growled back. How was that reckless? All she did was hunt down a gopher, and it _happened _to go badly. But it was apart of her training, there was little slip-ups every now and then. _But they only happen once. When I get out of this camp i'll rip open that fluff-brained rodent! _

Flightpool flicked her ear, giving her chest a few licks. "Don't think that for one minute missy i'm letting you go without a warning. Hunting in this lifetime is dangerous, our prey have strengths just like we do." Giving a small huff she added. "Use that mind that StarClan gave you, or you'll end up there with them before to long."

Sighing the apprentice dug her claws into the earth. Flightpool got to her paws, trotting off to monitor her kits. Acornpaw followed her with slit eyes. She didn't need some cat telling her what to do!

_I'll get that rodent as soon as i'm out of this stupid healing process. And then you'll see._

* * *

**4-17-20 2:40 PM**


	17. Chapter Sixten

**Hello! Sorry I haven't posted in a few days, just had a bit of blockage on what to do next. But i'm back!**

**4-20-20 3:46 PM**

* * *

The sun's warmth started to settle over the cold land. Night had just left, the moon's suddle brightness now gone with the sun in its place. The trees blew in the whispering wind, leaves blowing around their paws as Blankpaw watched cats crawl out of their nests.

It had gotten colder over the past moon. And soon enough the leafs had started to change colour, and falling to create noisy piles. Hunting was now a bit harder, avoid every little patch of land wasn't exactly what they wanted to spend their time doing.

As Blankpaw waited for their mentor, the white cat groomed down their short coat. It wasn't much that they spent time making sure they looked nice. It wasn't important like praticing your skills, or hunting for the Clan. But it was something to pass the time as Toadbelly snored loudly in the warriors den.

"About time you got back!" A loud hiss drew their gaze to the camp's entrance. Ravenstar was standing with a few of his warriors, glaring down at a silver tom with blue eyes.

The tom lashed his tail, his eyes flashing in the sunlights glare. "I made it back before you sent out dawn patrol. What's the problem?" Without waiting for the larger tom's answer he pushed past Ravenstar.

"Still looking for Whisperkit?" Blankpaw asked as the older apprentice sat beside them.

Flightpaw nodded, his head resting onto his paws. A few moons before the two had been apprenticed, Flightpaw's sister had been stolen, or gone missing in some way. After time the Clan had just stopped looking for her, deaming it a waste of their time. It was probably one reason why they even took in Blankpaw and Shatteredpaw, a lack of apprentices.

After a few days of the searches stopping, Flightpaw had continued them himself. Never really seeing the fact that his sister was a good as dead. If she had been alive, then wouldn't she had been back already? But Blankpaw never said that to Flightpaw's face, it was rude and the tom didn't need another cat telling him that.

"She's out there, Blankpaw. I think I found a scent last night.." Claws unsheathing Flightpaw narrowed his gaze at Ravenstar. "If they only listened to me!"

Blankpaw nodded. Their own yellow orbs focusing onto the leader. It was hard to get anything passed the large tom. He seemed to have a hold on SturmClan that no-one could shake. "Ravenstar is a hard-headed cat," Blankpaw mewed before getting to their paws, seeing Toadbelly trot over to them.

"Hey, fluffbrain! How many times have I told you to get up early and not sleep in? I've been waiting for ages!" The she-cat lashed her tail, glaring him down before sharply turning. "Come on, we have dawn patrol."

Sighing the white apprentice gave one more glance to Flightpaw. His mentor was Shadyleaf, and she was kind enough to let him sleep in a little before training. But unlike his luck, Blankpaw got the bitter end of their training. Even if they were up before the first break of dawn, Toadbelly would never admit that she slept in later then them.

*****

Outside of camp Blankpaw had quickly found a scent trail. Tracking it down, they lead to a small patch of bracken. Blankpaw glanced across the curled ferns. Their gaze narrowed onto a small movement in the bracken, opening their jaws to scent the air once more.

_Mouse. _Blankpaw dropped into a hunter's crouch. Moving slowly along the ferns as to not make much noise. Before they could get close enough for an attack, a loud noise scared the small gray mouse. It raced right towards Blankpaw, not seeing the white tom before it was to late.

Picking up their catch Blankpaw glared into the forests darkness. Ears perked as they buried the mouse and trotted through the knee-high ferns. What had created the noise? It was like a twig snapping, but much louder, like a tree's branch.

As they were engolfed into the cold darkness Blankpaw shivered. White fur starting to prickle with unease. There was a sense of danger that made their belly chur. Legs yelling at them to turn back and run as the same twig-noise happened again.

"Blankpaw!" A yowl stopped them from taking another step. Fur bristled as two glowing eyes peered through the darkness, a massive figure moving among the shadows. "Get back here, those forest are dangerous!"

Pulled back by Toadbelly the white apprentice sharply turned. Claws unsheathed as they flattened their ears to their head. "Don't touch me!" Tail lashing they pushed past the surprised-looking warrior.

* * *

**4-26-20 7:45 PM**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Heres another chapter for you guys. Hopefully I get back into the spirit of writing, I just was blocked on ideas on how to continue.**

**Brambleflower- Thanks for the review, and if you would like to help out on the population of Shadow's Rogue Group that would help for Pasque's chapter.**

**Icanwrite13- Glad that it****has decided to live once more!**

**4-27-20 4:17 PM**

* * *

Unusually cold winds blew through the camp as loud yowls came from the nursery. It had been a long night, with Bloompelt starting to kit at moonhigh. The medicine cats had been up all night, with Dustypelt pacing outside of the den. Most of the Clan had been up too, without any silence to help them sleep.

Wildpaw licked a paw, rubbing it over his tufted ears. The sun had raised about an hour ago. The other apprentices had been tooken out by their mentors as dawn rose. Being told that they made up the dawn border and hunting patrols. He was stuck inside with his mentor waiting to see her mate, leaving him to do nothing.

As he padded outside to feel the warmth of the sun on his back he glanced to the nursery. There was two cats waiting outside, with Galepaw rushing out to grab herbs for their mentor before disapearing back into the milk-scented den. Wildpaw knew that Dustypelt would be there, but he had a bit of surpirse for the old tom, Garlicfoot.

Garlicfoot was one of their elders, the nicest cat you'd ever meet. But he also didn't come out of the elders den much other than to make dirt. Spending alot of his time inside the den, talking with whoever would stop by. Wildpaw had went to see him a few times, enjoying the stories he would tell as they shared a mouse or two.

"Hey," a large silver tom sat down beside him. Yellowish-green eyes glancing down at Wildpaw with a nervous glitter. "Do you want to go hunting? I-if you aren't doing anything else?"

Flickering his gaze to Dustypelt he sighed. If he didn't go hunting than today would be an entire waste of his time. Getting to his paws he nodded, giving the older tom a friendly smile. "Lead the way," he meowed, waving his tail to the entrance of the camp.

Hazelwind gave a delighted purr as he trotted outside. Leading the two across the moorland as they followed some old trails. Opening his jaw slightly the apprentice caught the scent of a rabbit, fresh and nearby. "Do you smell that?" Hazelwind nodded, his gaze narrowed as he scanned the scenery.

"Over there," he mewed in barely a whisper, not wanting to let it hear him. The rabbit had a pale sandy coat, nose twitching as he ate the sharp blades of grass.

The larger warrior quickly moved to the south. His gaze fixed onto the rabbit as he moved slowly, as not to disturb it. As soon as the warrior was crouched down behind it, Wildpaw quickly raced out from his spot. Scaring the rabbit, he claws its nose, crimson droplets landing onto the grass. Giving a frightened screech the hare turned and ran right into Hazelwind"s claws, being killed within seconds.

Licking his jaws the silver tom purred, tail curling at his back. "This could feed three cats!" He meowed, pride shined in his gaze.

Nodding he couldn't help but feel amused by Hazelwind. The young warrior seemed bubbily about their catch, a wide grin on his muzzle. _I enjoy these little hunts._ Putting the thought away, Wildpaw got to his paws. "Do you know how to climb?"

Confusion flashed across Hazelwinds features. "Climbing, like a _tree?"_

Wildpaw nodded, quickly finding what he needed. There was a large oak tree just a few paces away. It was almost completely bare of its dark leaves, making it a tree of many branches. It was a perfect place to start climbing, and if anything did happen he could easilt locate where Hazelwind was.

Flicking his tail at the large warrior he trotted to the oak. Looking at the bark with narrowed eyes as he found a good place to climb up. "Watch me, then follow my path." He ordered, glancing back in time to see Hazelwind nod.

Unsheathing his claws the apprentice leaped up. The hard bark scrapped his pads as he left scratched in the tree, moving up quickly onto one of the lower branches. Sitting down the long-haired tom nodded to Hazelwind, his tail wrapping around his paws. "Your turn."

Giving a nervous glance to the apprentice Hazelwind leaped up. At first he slipped a bit before gripping onto the bark. Much slower, and with less skill, he made his way up the clawed track Wildpaw had left behind. Leaning down he gripped the older toms scruff, half-dragging him onto the branch.

"See, not that hard." Wildpaw mewed, amused as Hazelwind grunted, clinging onto the branch unnecessarily. "Now we can climb higher."

Already Wildpaw knew where to go. He had climbed this tree before, marking out an easy path up to the top. All he had to do was find the scratches, and it was clear skies from there on. Beside him Hazelwind shifted, sitting up unsteadily.

"You want me to climb _higher?" _The disbelief in his voice made Wildpaw pause. Looking back to see the warrior looking uneasily up at the oaks top. "What if I fall?"

Dipping his head the calico sighed inwardly. A part of him wanted to show Hazelwind the moorland from the treestop, it was something you'd never forget. But then again, if he got hurt it would kill Wildpaw.

Getting to his paws the apprentice turned to look at Hazelwind. Ears twitching as he spoke softly. "If you don't want to climb higher, than we won't. But I promise that i'd never let you fall," turning he got ready to climb down, flinching slightly as something pressed into his cheek.

"Let's climb to the top," Hazelwind had pressed his nose into his cheek. Frost was already spreading on the warrior's pink nose. Quickly the calico licked Hazelwind's nose before turning to leap up the tree.

Behind him he head the low rumbling of purring. Flicking an ear he grinned, turning back his heart fluttered as he saw the silver tom looking back up at him with bright wide eyes. Not being able to help himself he purred softly, leaping to the next branch with the silver warrior following.

* * *

**I'm really happy with this chapter! Hopefully you guys are too, I have to say Wildpaw is one of my favorite characters to write at this moment.**

**4-27-20 10:18** **PM**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Okay so to start out with this chapter is going to be about our new POV, Pasque. She is the daughter of Shadow who rules over this rogue group.**

**Shadow was a rogue who went from pack to pack before he spent some time in SturmClan as Shadowfoot. Learning what the Clans were about and how to be in one for about a season before leaving. After this he made his own little group, but didn't name it like the Clans because he knew that other rogues wouldn't like that.**

**After awhile he had found a little kitten left by the corps of her mother, who had gotten hit by a monster. After bringing her to the group, he named her Pasque and adopted her, but she doesn't know _that_ little part.**

**Anyways the group will become bigger by the moon. So this rogue-group is suppose to be big for my plans later on, to answer Brambleflowers question, yes it is bigger than regular Clan size. Though this does cause trouble with food supply and other things.**

**Also Pasque is based off of a large maine coon gray cat.**

**4-28-20 9:07 PM**

* * *

The morning dew left her with wet paws as blades of grass brushed against her legs. Flowers of all colours surrounded the gray she-cat as she padded through the peaceful world. There wasn't much noise, only that of birds chirping and the nibbling of rabbits.

Pasque leaped up ontop of a rock. Sitting down she gazed over her small little space, protected from everyone else. The large she-cat licked a paw, brushing it over her ears. _I wonder if those rabbits had babies yet? _Her gaze narrowed onto a burro that had been dug by the hares.

They lived a peaceful life in her garden. Making a home, having children and feasting on the lush plants she helped grow. It made the young she-cat proud as she watched a mother hop around, three little babies crowded at her large paws.

_I should head back. _Sighing the she-cat glanced around. This was _her _space, a small area that she had grown into a meadow. The large apprentice had been born with the power to control plants. And she used this to make a protective barrier of thorns and strong trees. And on the inside was a little creek, bright green grass, flowers, bushes and much more.

Getting to her paws Pasque slipped by all this. Coming to stand at the barrier of thorns, flicking her tail she watched them open before her. Making a path for the gray she-cat to walk through. As soon as she made it to the other side, it closed behind her with the noise of slashing against each other, some branches snapping at the action.

Outside sat three cats, Speckle, Ghost and Whisper. The two older she-cats were talking, while Whisper just watched the grass sway before her. Sighing she cleared her throat, earning the glares from her groupmates.

Ghost turned to her with bristled fur. "Shadow has been yelling his head off this morning. What were you thinking going off?" The co-leaders cold glare burned into her long-haired gray pelt.

Flicking her ears back the she-cat murmured a soft-spoken sorry. Following the other she-cats back towards camp from a path they had made. The path was mainly ferns until you got to the hill, and it suddenly would turn to gravely dust that hurt her paws.

As they walked her ears perked. Heather-blue eyes narrowing onto the camp's wall as yowling came from the inside. As they pushed through the camp entrance she felt eyes fall onto her. "Where had you gone off to?" Shadow's snarl swept through the still air.

"In my meadow," she spoke softly, tail twitching as hush whispered started around camp.

Fur bristled the black tom narrowed his eyes. "Go to your nest, Pasque. We'll talk about your punishment soon." Without another word he pushed past her to the patrol. "I knew I could count on my co-leader," he purred.

_Ew! _Head low the large she-cat made her way to the apprentices den. It was in the far back, a hole dug out deep enough to have cold wet soil. The top of it was a large flat rock, holding the entire roof of the den up. As she slipped into the coolness of the den she sighed. Curling up into her nest as she frowned, what was so bad about _her _being outside?

*****

**.**

Rain fell quietly that night. The beautiful dark sky held twinkling stars, and a gentle wind blew her long coat. Pasque watched from her den, head resting on her paws as she sighed. From behind her she heard the soft snoring of Whisper, the white she-cat had been asleep for a few hours, just like everyone else.

But Pasque couldn't sleep. There was an uncomfortable feeling that dug in her stomach. It had always been there, at first she had just ignored it. But now... _What is it? _Flicking an tufted ear she lifted herself onto her paws. Seeing a flicker of movement in the dim lighting.

"Hello?" Scanning the camp she felt a cold shiver up her spine. There shouldn't be anyone awake at this time of night. Looking back she made sure that Whisper was still in her nest, and she nodded to herself as she seen her denmates glowing frame in the soft moonlight.

Outside the rain didn't ease up as she climbed out of the den. Squinting in what would've been pure darkness if it wasn't for the moon. The figure seemed to stalk through the darkest parts of the night, but she couldn't help to feel her fur bristled with unease.

Pasque forced her fur to lay flat. Raising her head she narrowed her heather-blue eyes, swallowing back the squeak of fear that started to build inside of her. "Come out!" Unsheathing her claws she dug them into the muddy gravel, ignoring the feeling to run back into her nest.

As told, the figure slinked out of the darkness. It was a black tom with long hooked claws, his frame was mainly loose fur and skin hanging onto the bones. The cats eyes were swallowed by it's head, the dark pits where there would've been eyes started at her with a deathly silence.

The large gray she-cat felt fear strike her cold. Mouth opening and closing as she tried to from words as she took a shaken step back. Before she could do anything the figure opened its jaws, a sharp and cold hiss drawing out in a sorrowful moan.

_"They'll lead the destruction that will brake the earth and shatter the sky!" _

* * *

**And here is the first chapter of Pasque's POV! Its short, but I wanted this to get out so I could explain more about Shadow and his group.**

**Also, I made this reminder a few chapters back but I have a Fourm out called The Birch Forest Roleplay, we already have a few people but if you guys would like to stop by that would be greatly appreciated!**

**4-30-20 5:34 PM**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Here's chapter nineteen! I really want this story to to about thirty or so chapters before ending it and moving onto the second book of this series. But of course, I would like to know what you guys think of this!**

**Brambleflower- Thank you for all the sweet reviews! Its nice to see that people are enjoying this story, and that you like Pasque! Also thank you for the charaters from before, hopefully you enjoy this chapter too.**

**~ Crimson.****4-30-20 7:03 PM**

* * *

A hard blow hit his head as he hissed. Ducking to avoid another swip of the tom's large paws. Tail lashing he leaped, paws digging into the cats back as he bit into their scruff. Twistpaw gave a grunt as his enemy rolled, crushing the eight moon old apprentice into the grass.

Paws pressed onto his throat as a snarl ringed in his ears. "Do you give up yet?" Lionclaw's breath made his nose scrunch up. Paws failing to hit the older warrior in the stomach as he struggled out of his hold.

Relaxing Twistpaw silently cursed that he lost once more. "I give up!" He spat, anger starting to boil under his pelt. How many more times did Lionclaw plan to do this? It was the same every day, and at the end he never won, and would go to bed with aching muscles.

A sharp hiss drew him back to reality. His dark blue gaze falling onto the golden tom. "That was weak, Twistpaw, how can you still not fight after two moons of constant training?" Asked Lionclaw, tail lashing impatiently.

Dipping his head the young tom sighed inwardly. There was no answer he could give. It was simply the fact of Lionclaw being bigger, stronger, knowing how to fight better than him. And yet, there was an inching feeling that made Twistpaw unsheath his claws. _I can win a fight._

The noise of Lionclaw's annoyed grunt was followed by a paw painfully hitting his shoulder. Surprised, the apprentice let out a yowl, being tossed half way across the clearing. "If you can't learn how to fight that way, than you'll learn through _this_."

Lionclaw leaped at him. Claws extended as Twistpaw ducked. Quickly scrambling away from the angry warrior. Fear struck him as he turned to face his mentor. His breathing coming in short burst as he lashed out. Scarlet drops of blood spattered on his face as he felt skin tug under his claws.

Head shaking, the golden warrior narrowed his yellow gaze onto Twistpaw. Blood dripped down from a cut above his eye. A look of anger mixed with pride in his eyes. "Is this how you'll learn to fight?" Lionclaw snarled. "I thought a rogues kit would be more bloodthirsty!"

_"Rogue?" _Twistpaw's voice cracked as he flattened his ears. What was he talking about? He was born from Darkwater just like his sister, Whitepaw!

Something flashed across Lionclaws face. Like he had seen StarClan themselves before he shook his head. "That's enough for today," he meowed, more quietly than before, "go back to camp."

Whisking past his apprentice the large tom disappeared down the path. His head lowered, yellow eyes narrowed in deep thought. Twistpaw followed more slowly. His paws dragging as he frowned, tail twitching in annoyence.

*****

**.**

Inside camp he was confined to resting up for tomarrows training. After a moon of this no-one even questioned if he slept from sun-high till dawn. All had seen the type of training that the golden tom put him through.

Whitepaw would usually bring him a mouse to eat before bed. Saying she had things to do like night watch with her mentor. Twistpaw frowned, narrowing his eyes into Leopardtail. He didn't like how close the two were, or how flirty his sister's mentor was with her.

_You got bees in your brain._ Leopardtail flirted with every she-cat in the Clan. So why would Whitepaw be any different from the rest? _She's his apprentice! _Feeling uncomfortable he searched the camp for his sister. Growling lightly as he spotted her and the golden-spotted tom sharing prey.

"Hey," a cream coloured tom sat beside him, blue eyes blinking down at the black-coated apprentice.

Licking a patch of fur down Twistpaw sighed. "Hey, Shellpaw, shouldn't you be on patrol?" Glancing around he couldn't find the tom's mentor anywhere in camp.

The tom shrugged, looking out to where Whitepaw and Leopardtail were. A amused look flashed across his features. "Worried about Flirtytail and your sister?" He meowed, flicking his ears.

Relaxing a bit he sighed, curling his tail around his paws as he sat up. "Only a little," he admitted softly, looking down at his paws.

There was an uncomfortable silence before Shellpaw murmured. "That's not all, is it?" Leaning forward the cream tom cocked his head. Waiting for an answer as he stared at Twistpaw with those bright blue eyes.

"It's something Lionclaw said turing training. I don't think he ment it, but..." Shifting he was aware that it must've sounded weird. Anyone would think of something diffrent, not that Lionclaw made him question who his mother really was.

The confusion that came off of the older apprentices face seemed to agree with his thoughts. But instead of questioning Shellpaw just nodded, resting his tail over Twistpaw's shoulder. "Lionclaw can be a bit much. But you'll get use to him, and just think of how this training will help you as a warrior."

Taking in the cream apprentice's words he nodded. Sighing as he looked out of the hole in the big tree-trunks roof. No light shined through it, and he lifted himself to his paws. "Thanks Shellpaw," he dipped his head to the older cat before slipping into his den.

* * *

**4-30-20 9:34 PM**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Shadows In The Wind- Thank you for Fox, Squirrel, Thorn and Ash! **

**4-30-20 11:38 PM**

* * *

Tail twitching she kept her gaze focused onto the rabbit. It knawed on some clover only a fox-lenght away. Quietly she stalked forward, her pawsteps silent as she checked the wind.

It had been a long two moons stuck in the camp. Being confined to having the queens and medicine cats breathing down her necks, with the kits being overly annoying. Pushing back a growl at the thought she forced herself to creep forward.

The hare didn't even seem to notice her. It was to busy stuffing its face with grass and clovers. As soon as she was within the right pouncing distance Acornpaw leaped out. Her claws sliced easily through the rabbit's flank. Leaving three bloody lines behind.

Giving a terrified scream, the hare struggled under her weight as she pinned it down. Enjoying the look of terror in it's little beety eyes. Raking her claws down its face, the sweet scent of blood hit her nose. Tail lashing she sunk her teeth into its neck, tearing the flesh out as the rabbit's twitching grew weaker.

As soon as the hunt began, it ended. She felt a little remorse that she didn't take more advantage of getting her anger out. But the manged face and torn out throat would have to do to satisify her lust for blood. Picking up her catch, the she-cat turned to face the shocked faces of her Clanmates.

Violetstrike lashed her tail, eyes narrowing onto the hare. "You mangled the prey," she hissed lowly.

Shrugging dismissively the apprentice tossed it to the warriors paws. "It's dead, isn't it?" She asked, her gaze narrowing challengingly at the small, gray she-cat.

Giving a soft growl the she-cat turned to the patrol leader. Shoving past Silverspeckle with her thin tail lashing. "Your apprentice acts like a rogue!"

The old gray tom sighed. His gaze looking at her with almost a pleading shine. "Acornpaw hunts for her Clan, even if it is..a little messy."

Sunwillow nodded, resting his tail onto his mate's back. "Just make sure that she hunts properly before her assessment." The golden deputy glanced at her. A small frown on his face, a disturbed light flickered in his gaze.

_Let them think that. _Acornpaw thought with a low hiss, fur bristling as she picked up her rabbit. It didn't matter, not to her at least. She knew that this would provide for a couple cats, at least two or three by the size. Flicking her tail she put on a sweet face, looking up at Violetstrike.

"I'm _so _sorry! I didn't know that the warrior who hasn't caught _anything _today had such pride!" Scowling she shoved past the gray warrior. Earning a muffled hiss from her as Acornpaw hit her face with her fluffy tail.

*****

The night air was cold as she fluffed out her fur. It was almost dawn, the first signs of daylight making the sky a purple and pink. The apprentice sighed, flicking an ear as she groomed down the black patch of fur on her chest.

Behind her she heard someone push through the brambles. Brushing her pelt as they sat beside her. "What do you want, Olivedrop?" The apprentice lashed her tail, glaring over at the medicine cat.

The gray she-cat looked down at her. Bright yellow eyes blinking in the new-found light of dawn. "Why are you outside? It's freezing, and you are still recovering from the attack."

Ignoring the note of worry in Olivedrops voice she glare at her paws. There was no reason to really answer the she-cat. She was nothing more than a medicine cat who'd never spend time with her other than after fights or for sickness.

"Why do you care?" Glaring over at the yellow eyed she-cat, Acornpaw flattened her ears. "I can take care of myself!" The reddish-black apprentice snarled.

The medicine cat didn't flinch at her tone. Instead she leaned forward, bushy tail curling around Acornpaw's hunches. "I'm sure you can take care of yourself. But it's my job to worry about my Clanmates," pausing, she added more quietly, "get to your nest and rest."

Shifting, she enjoyed the warmth of Olivedrop being so close. Looking up she spotted the few stars remaining in the sky. A colder whisp of wind hitting her, a chill going up her spine. She felt the medicine cat start to get up, without missing a heartbeat she pressed against the gray cat.

"Can you stay out here with me? It's to cold in my nest," she hated to admit it, but this was much more comfortable. Having another's warmth right beside her instead of pushed away.

Olivedrop purred, her head resting ontop of hers. The medicine cat stroke her back softly with her bushy tail as the sun rose above the horizon. There was no need to say anything. And she liked it like this, nothing could ruin this if it was silence.

_I just hope the warriors stay in their dens and don't see this. _Acornpaw frowned, she didn't want anyone to see her like this. Valuable, that was all this was. Acting like a kit who needed to be with their mothers. Shaking the thought away, she sighed, glancing up. She trusted Olivedrop, the medicine cat most likely wouldn't say anything about this..._hopefully._

* * *

**Hey, so I've been thinking about this and I want to know some ships I can start doing for this series! And not just with the main characters, but also with the backround charaters too.**

**5-1-20 2:02 AM**


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Brambleflower- Thank you for Ally, Darkness and Molly! Also, I have a dog at my grandmothers named Molly, she's an old Golden Retriver. And with this whole quarentine thing I have alot of time to write chapters, so i'll post alot in one day sometimes****.**

**5-1-20 8:42 AM**

* * *

The cold night air stung their skin as they walked into camp. After nearly all night of hunting the patrol had barely found anything. And Blankpaw was only able to catch a mere vole which had been making a lot of noise in a leafpile.

As the white cat sat their prey onto the pile pawsteps noisily approched them. "Is this all you could find?" Toadbelly hissed, her tail lashing.

Blankpaw dipped their head. Feeling a strange iching feeling to leap at the murky brown warrior.They could just see the blood dripping down her muzzle, shock filling her usual hateful eyes. It would serve Toadbelly right, for treating them so badly their whole apprenticeship.

Quickly Blankpaw shook their head. The images flashing morbidly in their mind. Tail lashing the white apprentice shoved past their mentor to the safety of their nest. Maybe it was staying up to late, havng to go to bed on an empty stomach.

_That's not it._ They knew what it was. The strange thing that had been in the abandoned part of the forest. Ever since that day Blankpaw felt anger and rage boiling under their pelt. Something that was usually easy to push away, just like most things they felt.

Sighing the lean tom curled up beside the apprentice's den. Watching as one of the last night patrols padded into camp. It was almost dawn by now, and they spotted Ravenstar leap up onto their den. "All cats old enough to leave the camp, gather before me!"

_A Clan meeting?_ Grumpily getting to their paws Blankpaw padded forward. Already most of the Clan was grouped up, and they noted that some would back away from him. _Are you serious? _Peeling back their lips into a low snarl Blankpaw lashed their tail.

"Today we are preforming a warrior ceremony," Ravenstar explained, "Blankpaw, please come forward." Surprise flickered through the white tom.

_Me? _Carefully they raised to their paws. Glancing around at the cats that murmured lowly, some just high enough for them to hear. "I, Ravenstar of SturmClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice who has trained hard to understand your code and ways or life." Pausing, he glanced to Toadbelly. "Has Blankpaw learned all they need to know?"

The murky brown tabby nodded. Glaring over at them, but there was a spark of pride in her eyes. "Blankpaw has learned all I can teach." The warrior meowed, flicking an ear before turning her glare to Ravenstar.

Nodding, the black tom looked back down to them. "And do you promise to uphold the code, Blankpaw? To defend the Clan with your life even if you may join StarClan during battle?" There was a challenging tone that the large tom took on. It made their pelt crawl with annoyence.

Keeping a straight face Blankpaw lifted their tail, their gaze even as they answered. "I do," glancing back at Toadbelly they dipped their head slightly. She might've been a rude foxheart, but she did trained them to be a good hunter and fighter.

Ravenstar leaped down from his post. Leaning forward to keep an even glare at the young cat. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Blankpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Blankface. We honor your strength and skills that will help us through tough leafbares, and welcome you as a full member of SturmClan."

The tom rested his head atop of Blankface's, who in turn licked his shoulder. The black coated leader quickly pulled back, a glare in his gaze. "You will keep a vigil tonight, but first we are going to do Shatteredpaw's ceremony."

Nodding they padded away from the large tom. Sitting down beside the warriors, their yellow gaze watching Shatteredpaw stumble forward. Ravenstar didn't even care to do the full ceremony, and instead named her off as Shatteredhead.

There was an uncomfortable silence after that. Before Toadbelly stood up, her glare raking the Clan. "Are you all mousebrained? _Blankface! Shatteredhead!_ Cheer you brats!"

"Blankface! Shatteredhead! Blankface! Shatteredhead!" The cheers were uneven, and they spotted alot of cats who gave their sister a worried glance.

Ignoring this Blankface trotted to their former mentor. Blinking greatfully at the murky tabby. "Thank you, Toadbelly." Blankface murmured, twitching their tail.

The she-cat growled, flattening her ears. "Mention it again and you'll be crowfood." Turning away she trotted back to the warriors den. Where her two mates waited, one dipped his head to Blankface.

Sighing they sat down, watching as the cats dispersed off to their duties. Blankface yawned, ears flicking as they padded off to the warriors den. Crawling into the closest nest that didn't have any type of scent.

*****

The air was freezing when they woke up. Almost a half-moon after their warrior ceremony the Clan still acted like they were a threat. Or at least, still not apart of the Clan. And it wasn't better for Shatteredhead either, after she moved in warriors would comment on bad dreams from seeing her. Saying she didn't belong in the warriors den, or even to be seen in Clanlife.

It pained them deeply to see her reaction to this. Yes, the broken she-cat barely heard anything and was mostly in a daze. But she would sometimes flinch at the harsh words. Wondering off somewhere alone, away from their Clanmates.

Blankface sighed. Chewing on a half-eaten crow that someone had caught earlier that day. It didn't taste the best, but no-one else would eat crow, since they were seemed just as bad as rats. Eating the already dead, or twoleg trash that was or already has rotted.

"Hey," sitting down beside the newly made warrior, Flightpaw growled. Tail trashing against the ground, ears flattened with a heavy sigh.

Blankface paused, pushing the crow towards the apprentice. "Tell me what happened." The white tabby meowed, yellow gaze resting onto the tom.

Over their apprenticeship, Flightpaw was one of the few who would talk with them. Soon enough it became habit to come and share their news or complaints with each other. And Blankface could barely be annoyed by this. It helped to have someome who would listen to them, even if they weren't Clanborn.

Crushing down into bone and feathers, the apprentice grunted. Swipping his toungue over his silver muzzle. "I had hunting patrol all night long. _Ravenstar_ made sure of that, and be put me on all the patrols with strict warriors." Blinking his blue eyes, the tabby tom sighed. A distent look entering his eyes as he frowned.

Licking a paw, they rubbed their face clean. It was a shame that their leader could be so heartless. All the silver tabby had done was try to find his sister, what was so wrong with that? _Our leader isn't such a family guy._ Blankface glared over at the tom.

They knew that Ravenstar didn't like them either. Naming them something like "Blankpaw" had been because of their lack of 'emotions'. It was something that made them grow a bad relationship with many cats in the Clan at the time. Then, being called Blankface? It was like the large leader was trying to get on their nerves.

"I mean, is it that bad that i'm trying to find my sister?" Flightpaw's voice cracked, pain flickered in the apprentices gaze.

Frowning, they rested their tail onto his back. It was uncomfortable, but Blankface knew that the apprentice needed some kind of reassurance. "What if I help you find her? We'll go on a border patrol tonight and try to find a trail."

The apprentice nodded, his eyes lighting up. "We'll go at sundown." He decided, getting to his paws as the patrol walked towards them, tail flicking for silence.

Blankface felt a glare fall upon them as they walked up. _Great. _Pushing themself onto their paws, Blankface followed behind them all. Sighing with a frown, glancing at the back of Flightpaw's back.

It would be nice to get out of camp. But there was an churing in their stomach as the white cat sighed inwardly. This was either a horrible idea, or something that could help what Blankface could call their only companion._ This better be the right thing! _

* * *

**So I duno if you'd call this a longer chapter. But I do know that it's longer than the past two or three that I've done so far.**

**Also Blankpaw is now Blankface! Hopefully you all like their warrior name, as of Shatteredhead's too. ****And sorry to Brambleflower, I kinda made Ravenstar look like a bad-guy between his naming for our little non-binary baby and their sister!**

**5-3-20 4:16 PM**


	23. Chapter Twenty-two

**5-3-20 5:32 PM**

* * *

The night was silent as he padded through the territory. A strange fog rolled at his paws, seeming to make the ground disappear. Wildpaw felt his heart drop. There was something unsettling about this, like one of the horror stories that Garlicfoot use to tell when he was only a kit.

Wildpaw couldn't even remember coming out of camp. The best he could recall wad curling up into his nest. Watching as the moss frosted over, some even quickly becoming stuck in ice before he fell asleep. "Hello?" Flicking his ears, the tom bristled his pelt.

Scanning the moorland he sighed. There was nothing but a dark sky and fog, even the usual wind was gone. Glancing up he flinched, the moon and stars had disappeared. Gone in this strange relm that he had been casted to.

"Hello," a sharp hiss made Wildpaw's head snap up. Tail lashing he glared at a black tom, two glowing green orbs staring back at him.

Wildpaw bristled his multi-coloured pelt. Tufted ears flattening against his head, claws digging into the unseen ground beneth his paws. "Who are you?" The apprentice demanded, watching as the strange tom trotted slowly forward.

The cat gave a harsh laugh, sleek black pelt giving off a crowfood scent as he got closer. Taking a step back, Wildpaw felt his chest squeeze. What kind of cat smelled like he was rotting from the inside?

Before he had time to react, the tom leaped at him. Claws raking into his fur and skin, hissing darkly. Pinned into the fog, panic started to set in. Wildpaw opened his jaws to scream, choking up at the rotting scent waving off the tom.

Jaws brushed against his ears, lips peeled back into a snarl. "_Plague_." The single word made a cold shiver shake him violently as he lurched from his nest.

*****

Sunlight blinded him as he stumbled from his nest. Sweat shoked his long-haired coat, eyes wide as he gasped for breath. The horrible smell of crowfood still stuck with him, and he rubbed his nose with a paw, eyes watering.

A tail touched his shoulder, jerking back the calico squinted. "Galepaw?" He breathed, relief filling him as he sat down.

The medicine cat was frowning, but their eyes held concern. "You had been in a deep sleep. Some of the apprentices were worried about you," they explained, "is everything alright?"

Licking down a patch of ruffled fur Wildpaw blinked. He glanced around the den, finding no traces of fog, the strange cat or the smell of crowfood. Images of the black tom flashed in his head. Who was he? _Plague. _Shuttering Wildpaw pushed away the snarling voice. The Clans haven't had a plague for seasons now.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream," he meowed, giving a dismissive shrug. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Wildpaw noticed that everyone was out of the den. And by how much sunlight shimmered in through the entrance, he concluded it must be sunhigh already.

Galepaw was watching him with their eyes narrowed. "Bad dream or not, you should eat these. It'll help you get ready for the patrol Dustypelt put you on." Getting to their paws the silver cat padded out of the den.

Left alone with his thoughts, Wildpaw curled back into his nest. Glancing over at the leafs that Galepaw had left behind. It was a small, dusty looking leaf and when they lapped it up it tasted bitter. Sighing he started to groom out the knots in his fur. Frowning in thought as he tried to remember the dream.

_Wildpaw had somehow gotten out of his nest. His paws carried him forward, like on an unseen path. The calico tom paused, his nose twitching as he looked at the guards. It was Nightleaf and Dustypelt for the night, the two she-cats watched out for anything that could brake into camp._

_But as he passed they didn't even blink an eye. Instead, as he waved his tail in front of the muscular she-cats face, she seemed to look right through him. _Strange._ Turning he bounded down the path. Was this StarClan's doing? _If so, then why?

"Wildpaw," a paw jabbed his side gently. Blinking open his pale yellow orbs, the apprentice spotted Hazelwind.

The large tom was watching him with a prickled pelt and worried eyes. As soon as he moved, though, the worry became quick relief. "Galepaw said you were awake." He explained, looking down at his paws.

Stretching, Wildpaw lifted himself onto his paws. It felt like he had been running through the moorland all night long. Sighing inwardly he forced the thoughts of his dream away. Maybe he'll find answers later on, possible tonight.

*****

Hazelwind frowned at his friend. There was something that seemed off. The apprentice usually did keep to himself, but that was only because of the Clan's treatment towards him. _Just like my siblings did to me. _

The apprentice was looking at him with a frown. Before nodding to his paws, ears twitching. "Clean off your paw, the frost will spread if you don't." Without another word the calico walked out of the den.

Looking down at his paws, Hazelwind frowned. Frost had started to creep up his legs, shining droplets shimmered off his silver coat in the sunlight. Thinking quickly, the young warrior lit his paws on fire. The flames flickered, making shadows dance on the den's walls.

It worked perfectly! The frost was already gone before two seconds had even passed. _Does this mean I'm immune to his frost? _The thought made him purr. Surely this was a good sign, he didn't have to stand so far from Wildpaw!

With a delighted purr he trotted outside. Grinning happily as be bounded over to the patrol group, dipping his head to Nightleaf. "Sorry, I had to do something real fast." He explained, for once being able to ignore the snort and harsh comment under his sister's breath.

* * *

**5-5-20 12:35 AM**


	24. Chapter Twenty-three

**Hey! So here is the final chapter of this book. I want to leave it here, and move on to the second book of this series! The Oc submittion will still be up, of course, just on that book. And i'm keeping the same rules, which will also go to the next book.**

**Icanwrite13- Yup! The Four Horse Men, or Cats in this world I guess.**

**Brambleflower- Thanks for the two new ocs! And thanks for not being mad at the whole Ravenstar-going-to-the-darkside-thing!**

**Shadows In The Wind- Thank you for all the ocs! Also, would you like to make Flurrys former mate, or just keep it as a unknown loner?**

**5-6-20 5:17 AM**

* * *

Watching the small, silver fish dance in the stream she sighed. Her feathery tail curled at her hunches, heather-blue eyes narrowed in thought. Her paws iched to swat at them, but the thought of scaring them away to soon also crossed her frantic mind.

_Now! _As quick as lightning the large she-cat hit the water, making a large splash. Pasque scooped up as many fish as she could. Tossing them onto land and bitting down onto their heads, blinking as she nearly swallowed one.

"Careful, those could possibly get stuck in your throat." One cat meowed, her ear twitching at the minnows.

The young she-cat dipped her head. Licking her maw as she glanced down, three small silver fish. _Is this all? _Looking back at one of her trainers, she frowned. Feeling hopeless as she gazed at the stack of trout and carp mixed in with minnows.

Notcing this, a golden and white tom flicked his tail over her ears. "Cheer up, Pasque. You're still learning how to fish, and you seem to be more of a bird-catcher anyways." Pausing, he looked down at the water. "Try hunting in a deeper part of the stream. That's where all the big fish are hanging out at."

Nodding she blinked gratefully at the tom. "Thanks, Lucky." She meowed before wading deeper into the cold waters. The stream was clear, and she could easily see the sandy bottom. But there was a current, and the apprentice couldn't help but worry. _What it I fall? _

Glancing back she saw a few of them watching her. While others just ignored the large gray cat completely. Lucky nodded to her, waving a paw at the water. _Fishing, right._ Pasque stayed still as she watched the sandy bottom. It was a good time of day, the sun was right in front of her and casted her shadow behind.

The problem was her long fur. It was starting to carry the weight of more and more water. Getting snagged on passing twigs, or just knoting up uncomfortably. _You need to stay still. _Unsheathing her claws Pasque dug them into the ground. Flinching as she saw minnows dart away as sand lifted and clouded the water around her paws.

Just as she was giving up hope she spotted a fish. It was a brownish-green fish that had lots of dots, and she noticed a bright red underbelly. Perking up her ears she watched it swim downstream, just a few inches away from her paws. _Wait...wait...wa-now! _Leaping at the fish she gripped onto slimy scales.

The trout wiggled in her jaws. Claws piercing the skin, blood dripping into the water as she struggled to land. There was a couple of hisses from the other hunters. One exclaiming a growl, while Lucky rushed to her. "See! Just have to know where to find them."

Dropping the now-dead animal she frowned. It _was _bigger than the minnows, but it was still a small fish. _And I still managed to struggle with catching it._ How could she fail so badly at something? Yes she could catch birds easily, but that was because she could jump and catch them in mid-air. Unlike many of the cats here.

Sighing she shook out her ragged, wet pelt. Feeling heavier with the flattened hair that stuck to her skin. _But everything else I fail at._ Tail twitching she watched as Coal stormed over to her. Glaring down the gray she-cat with a cold glare.

"You clumsy badger! I nearly had a carp bigger than _you!_" Coal snarled, her tail lashing in frustration. There was a spark that lit into her eyes, looking at Pasque with a small smirk as she added in a scoff. "As if anything could possible be bigger!"

Flinching the she-cat could feel her eyes start to water. Her vision growing blurry as she nodded silently, willing the huntress to go back to fishing. As soon as Coal turned, she snagged her trout and minnows, feeling eyes on her as she rushed down the trail, back to camp.

*****

Sleep didn't come easy that night. It was just like every single day, to say. Pasque couldn't remember the first time since kithood she had gotten a real night of sleep. At least, that of how others would sleep from sundown to dawn.

Pasque was fine with it. She loved the silence of the night, and having it all to herself. The gray she-cat was use to seeing owls, and catching mice scampering in the meadows. It was like she had the entire world to herself, and no-one else was there to ruin it.

Climbing out of the apprentices den she glanced around. It was almost moonhigh, and she had been able to get a nap in from sunset to a few minutes ago. _Just enough to keep me running. _Flicking her tail at the thought, Pasque made sure to see if her father had set out any guards.

Happy to see the camp entrance clear of cats, she padded confidently through the large camp. It was made by Shadow himself, who has the ability to move rock and earth at his will. He had made the entire camp as a safe place, making dens and closing off any possible weak spots to protect them all.

Many were awed by his dedication to this. While others had, or still are, skeptical about _why _he cared so much. Pasque had seen it as generosity, something that rogues and loners didn't see much of. It was one thing that kept her from getting mad at new-comers who woule exclaim Shadow as a "no-good cat that was up to something".

Pasque leaped up top the flat rock that was the apprentice's roof. It was smooth, but had a jagged outlining. She liked to sit and watch the sky from here. It held her scent, and countless times had she fallen asleep on the gray surface. _I don't need a nest__, and if anything me sleeping outside gives the others room. _

Claws scrapped the rock as she frowned. Remembering Coal's harsh words from earlier that day. _Am I really that big? _Feeling a pain in her chest, Pasque curled up. Sighing inwardly as she gazed at her fluffy tail, her long fur was now groomed and swayed in the soft wind like furry water.

Blinking up at the sky, she felt her eyes start to drop. With the cool wind, and fresh air she could easily find herself asleep. It was much better than sleeping in some stuffy den, filled overbearing with the smell of old moss and cats. As she curled up, the large apprentice watched the dancing stars as she drifted off into a soundless sleep.

* * *

**So that's the last of this book! And maybe by tomarrow or next week I should have up the second book of the series!**

**5-6-20 8:40 PM**


End file.
